


Hunter Care Network

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Restraints, Series level violence, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Sam and Dean find out what Garth has been up to when Sam gets badly hurt during a hunt and ends up in a hospital.The brothers find themselves in the emergency room with Sam and a considerable hole in his gut from, of all things, a spear.  Dean looks like he went a few rounds in a bar fight, sporting a shiner and a nasty cut above his eye.They expect some quick work, maybe some new painkillers and to be on the road by morning.  However, the nurse taking care of Sam seems to know a bit more than they expect.  And, in some respects, a bit more than they do.





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> In the course of reading, some may notice that some chapters have indented paragraphs, some don't. This is not intentional. But when I cut and paste, sometimes the formatting comes with, sometimes it doesn't. I try to at least make it consistent through the chapter.  
> Sorry for any irritation this may cause!
> 
> Enjoy the show.

“Come here and let me stitch that.  It’s far too close to your eye for my comfort.”

Dean crossed the space between the nurse and his brother to stand closer to Sam.  “I’ll be fine.  I’ve had worse.”

“Look, if it gets infected it can be a real bad deal and affect your sight!”  She stood with her hands on her hips.  “What good is a hunter with one eye?”

That got him.  He brushed at the weeping wound above his eye and wiped it on his jeans.  Dean then licked his lips and leaned towards her, “Hunters?  No, this was a car wr-,”

Placing her hand on his chest and gently pushing him down into the chair next to his brother’s bed, she gripped his chin, tipping his face up to hers.  His emerald eyes shone with surprise, then resistance.  “I’m sure it was.  But if I had to bet, you’re the Winchesters.”  Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sam bolt up so fast, he damn near fell out of the bed. 

“What?!”  Sam half gasped as the pain in his abdomen hit.  “Who are…” He began as Dean was slyly reaching to his waist for his gun.

Stepping back with her hands up, “Easy boy.”  She chided.  “We’re allies.  Here to keep you off the radar, and alive.  Whole whenever possible.”

“How do you know us?”  Dean was holding his hand on what she assumed was the butt of his gun.  He studied her carefully trying to figure out what breed of monster she was, no doubt. 

“Garth.”  She stated plainly.

“Garth?!”  In unison.  Wow, she thought, they really do that.

“Yes, he started this… health care network a few years ago.  There are a number of us that work in different cities near supernatural hotspots and we work to patch hunters up.  If you’d call him once in a while, he’d have told you about it.”  An alarm went off in the hallway.  A code emergency.  “Look,” she rushed to the curtain blocking them off from the rest of the emergency room, “Call the huggy little twerp.  He’ll explain everything.  I can tell you more tonight after shift.  Sam, your room will be warded.  Heavily.  Please, “she put extra emphasis on the word, “let them move you just for tonight.  You,” her eyes focused back on the elder Winchester, “We are not done.”  With a flourish of the curtain she was gone.

As soon as she was out of sight, Dean wiped at his damaged eye again and stood, “Alright, we’re out of here.”  He turned to pull the blanket away from Sam.  “Come on…”  He waited for Sam to hop out of the bed and looked up, puzzled when he didn’t move.

“Dean, let’s call Garth first.  If he can’t back her up, we’re gone.  But I gotta tell you man, there is a good sized hole in my abdomen and I’m in a lot of hurt here and a rest would probably be a good thing. “   He smiled gratefully as Dean reluctantly pulled out his phone and dialed.

The call with Garth was considerably longer than they would have liked, but Garth was more than willing to explain.  She was telling the truth.  “It’s the HCN!”  He’d proudly proclaimed.  “Hunter Care Network!”  They even had membership cards.  At this news, Dean produced the mother of all eye rolls; which promptly produced pulse of pain in the raging headache above his eye.   

True to her word, Sam’s room was extremely well warded.  The room was also on a low floor near the stairway.  Plenty of ways for them to get away if they needed to.  Dean had to admit that he was feeling a little better about her. 

She’d finally returned to them after Sam had ordered dinner.  She was dressed in street clothes.  Jeans and a plain black sweatshirt.  “Sorry it took so long,” she absently reached into the box of gloves by the door and pulled a small kit from her backpack.  As she approached Dean, he put his hands straight out in front of himself to stop her. 

He took a few steps backwards, “Look, I really appreciate the offer, but I told you, I really don’t – oof!”  His legs hit the back of the easy chair in the room and as soon as he hit the surface, she’d straddled his lap.  A moment passed before he realized his outstretched hands were cupping her breasts.  Widening his eyes, he raised his hands straight up in the air like he was being told to freeze.  Sam couldn’t help the laugh that burst out of him.  “Shut up Sam!  Look,” he barked, “I – OW!”

She’d placed a square of gauze against the wound.  She then pulled it away and showed it to him.  “It’s been almost seven hours.  The wound is still weeping and it’s not just blood anymore.  It’s infected.”  She held the sickly yellow and red patch up to Dean’s good eye as well as showing it to Sam.  “I’d be willing to bet your brother’s left nut that you’re not seeing real good out of that eye right now either.”

“Why does it have to be mine?”  Sam sassed. 

“Cuz I use mine more.”  Dean quipped. 

She continued, clenching her thighs around Dean’s legs, surprisingly strong.  “Now there are a lot of ways for me to put myself in your lap, Dean Winchester but this is not one of the good ones.  Let me help you.  Please.” 

“Dean,” Sam began.

“Alright!’  Dean barked.  “Can I put my arms down now?”

“You never had to put them up.”  She said lightly, pulling out a bottle of blue fluid and some more gauze, she went to work.  As she did, she turned halfway to Sam, “So, what blanks can I fill in?”  Dean lowered his arms, still not sure of where to put them, he wound up resting them on her thighs.  Because to use the arms of the chair was boring.   

“How do you guys protect us?”  Sam began.  “I understand recognizing some of us, but as a general rule, we do try to blend in. “        

“Yeah, and stay out of hospitals in general.” Dean interjected, “Is there like a secret handshake or something?”  His eyes were closed, hands still, except for his thumbs absently stroking her inner thighs.  The splitting headache he’d had since they came in was finally subsiding and whatever she was using on his face was cool and soothing.  Like aloe, but more tingly.  He hoped that she would tell him before she stabbed him in the face with her needle.

“Honestly, I saw your tattoo, Sam, when you rolled in.  Dean was damn near in the stretcher with you and almost took out the orderlies when they tried to get him to wait in reception.  It wasn’t hard after that.  Otherwise, the answer of “car accident with puncture to abdomen, passenger” usually sets off a red flag to any of us. 

  Silence fell for a few moments.  Then she ripped off her gloves, placed both hands on Dean’s chest and stood up.  “All done.”  She was a little sad inside at the loss of the hunter’s warmth; and the erection she’d caused. 

“Done?”  He gingerly touched the cut, looking up at her, pure confusion on his rugged face.  The first thing he noticed after the blessed absence of headache was that the haze that had been plaguing the eye all day was gone.  He hopped up and stepped into the bathroom to the mirror.  He saw the perfect, thin sutures were dotting his eyebrow.  He was certain that when this was over, he wouldn’t even have a scar.  It even looked like it was already healing.  “I didn’t even feel that!”  He turned to her, standing at the foot of Sam’s bed, looking back at him with amusement on her face.  A genuine smile split his handsome face, “Thank you.”  

She nodded subtly, “next time, don’t fight me so much.”

He shrugged, “I wasn’t really trying.”

“Neither was I.”

They stared at each other until Sam cleared his throat.  Suddenly all eyes were on him.  “So, what else happens with the HCN?”

“Well, most hunter’s records and billing tend to disappear.  Hospitals can have such unreliable systems.  Police rarely get past the desk unless they have Donna or Jody level clearance. “

“Jody and Donna have levels?  What does that—“ Dean stopped himself, pinched the bridge of his nose and sat back down.  “Never mind.  Garth…Please go on.”

“We have some enhanced technologies to help healing and sometimes someone pushes a little money our way so we can keep up.”  She moved back to the door and grabbed another set of gloves.  This time moving to Sam’s bedside.  She pulled back the covers and started poking gently at Sam’s wound.  Sam watched her wordlessly.  She covered the wound with the palm of her bare hand.  He felt a light tingling as she nodded and moved away.

Sam’s dinner arrived just then.  Dean practically tackled the poor guy as he carried in the tray.  “Dean.  MY dinner.”  He whined.

“Dean!”  She scolded.  “We have a cafeteria.”  Turning to Sam, “About your dinner.  There is an herb in it.  Specifically the soup.”  She grinned at their reactions.  Disbelief and maybe some horror, “it’s going to help you heal faster so you won’t be walking time-bombs when you bail out tomorrow.  However, I need you to please stay in the room.  This stuff is going to make you high.  Like drunk high.”

“Gimmie.”  Dean reached for the spoon as Sam swatted him away.

“No, yours is in the stitches.  You’re unaffected, since you haven’t ingested it.  The affect level can vary.  Sam, you may be just fine, but I can’t have you waving your junk at the rest of the floor.  There are people here with weak hearts.  Ok?”

“I’m eating the soup.”  Sam was already shoveling soup into his mouth while Dean watched with envy.  She admired the handsome brothers for a moment before she turned towards the door.  “Oh, she turned back into the room and approached Sam.  Handing him a card, she said, “This is me.  Cell, and my addresses if you ever need me.  I can usually get to you within a couple of hours to less than a day.”

She swung her backpack over her shoulder and headed towards the door.  “I’m your very own medic now.  Garth has assigned me to you.  Use me.  Don’t use me.  But please don’t bail until at least morning.  The rest is taken care of.  Good luck.”  With that, she was gone.

Honestly, she could kill Garth for giving her the Winchesters.  Sure, she’d told him that her post was too easy but seriously?  They drove the angels themselves to drink.  What’s stronger than the patience of a saint?  Plus, they were too good looking to even exist.  She was doomed. 

Maybe they wouldn’t call.  She could only hope.

They were long gone by the time she came on shift the next day.  The system was working fine as no-one seemed to be aware that they were ever there at all.  Except for one patient near Sam’s room that complained about the “awful rendition of Dead or Alive.”  Only a couple of other network nurses gave their condolences upon hearing she was assigned.  “Nothing kills those two.  You’re theirs for-ev-errrr.”

“Shut up!”


	2. Second Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, the Winchesters need her help. Soon she becomes far more interesting than they could have guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of abuse, but the detail isn't explicit.

They had made it about a month before her phone rang in the middle of the night with an unfamiliar number.  “HCN, Nurse K speaking.”

“Y/N…”  The voice was gruff, weak, and frightened. 

She sat bolt upright, “Yup…” she was already moving through her room and throwing on jeans and a sweatshirt.  She retrieved her gun from the dresser drawer and tucked it into the waist of her jeans.  She held the phone between her shoulder and ear as she perched on the edge of the bed to throw on her boots.  

“We need help...got caught…”  The voice disintegrated into a fit of gurgled coughing.  Wet, gasping breaths followed.  His lungs were full of fluid.  Probably blood. 

Growing cold, she gripped the phone tightly.  “Dean?!”

“We’re hurt bad.  Sammy’s legs…”  He faded away again.

“Where.  Are.  You.”  Jumping up and heading towards her door, grabbing the bag that she kept there and entered her garage. 

“Gas station bathroom.  Just off highway 94 in--“ more coughing.

“Headed north or south?”  Jumping in her truck, she fired up the engine. 

“North.  We were trying to get to you but – “his voice faded as he moved the phone away from his mouth.  “SAMMY!”  She heard him shouting.  “NO DAMMIT!  WAKE UP!”  His voice, a little stronger, “He’s out.  Y/N, he won’t wake up!”  Pause.  “SAM?!?”

The frightened little boy voice on the other end of the phone broke her in two.  She had to wait a moment while the Bluetooth picked up her phone to continue, “Dean I need you to focus.  Gas station.  Highway.   Is the station functioning; is it open?”

“No…shuttered…about 15 minutes from you.”  Another wet, gurgling gasp.   

“Close.  Stay with me, handsome.  Tell me a story.”

Pause.  “A story?”  He coughed but the incredulousness came through quite clearly.  By the grace of God, they were very close.    

“Tell me what happened so I know what I’m walking into.  What am I dealing with?”  She pressed her foot to the gas harder.  “Are there any monsters around?”  In retrospect, she would be very glad that she actually remembered to open the garage door before roaring off into the night.   

“No, no monsters.”  He coughed.  “Looking for monster about a mile from here, parked nearby…” 

He hadn’t gotten very far when she entered the dingy bathroom, gun ahead of her.  It looked like the best of horror movie shitter scenes.  It even had the hanging, broken fluorescent light, flickering brightly as it swung back and forth for no reason at all.  She could see where they dragged themselves in.  Blood everywhere.  The lights from the highway shining in through broken windows. 

The brothers were huddled in the back corner, Dean half covering Sam in a defensive posture with his gun aimed at the door as she approached.  Tucking her gun back into her jeans and squatting beside them, she could hear his lungs filling.  Blood was coming from his mouth in a steady stream.  When she took his chin in her hand, he struggled to meet her gaze.  He was close to drowning in his own blood.  He was dying.  She was honestly petrified to look at the younger one.  “I need two things from you.”

She could tell he was fighting to keep his eyes open. 

“Spell or substance?” 

“What?”  He tried to shake out of her grasp. 

“What got you?  A spell or a substance?  A weapon?  A safe get dropped on you?”

“S-Substance.”  Dean grunted and weakly opened his coat where she saw several devastating puncture wounds, also bleeding profusely.  She was stunned at the damage.  She released Dean’s face and moved to lay a hand on Sam’s upper thigh.  Just by glancing at him, she could tell that both legs were crushed.  He was pale, even in the weird bright, yet unhelpful fluorescent light, she could also tell he’d lost a ton of blood. 

“DID they drop a bus on him?”  Her touch caused Sam to groan even in his unconscious state.  At least he was alive.  “Jesus, how am I going to get you home?”  She worried. 

“Other thing…”  Dean whispered.  His voice sounding oddly far away and retreating. 

“What?”  She turned back to him and realized he had somehow gotten to his feet.  She rushed to his side before he ended up on his gorgeous and stubborn face.  “Dean!” 

“What’s the other thing you need from me?” 

She sighed as she placed her hand on the center of his chest.  “Faith, and a chance to explain.”  She replied softly.

“That’s three thi-“  He stopped as her hand on his chest began to glow a fiery purple.  He tried to step back when the drowning burning sensation in his chest began to dissipate and was replaced with a cooling one; like the suture above his eye, but much larger.  His eyes widened as he took a huge and pain free breath.  As he exhaled, he could _feel_ his wounds healing.  All of them, right down to the hangnail on his thumb. 

Her hand fell away as she staggered backwards.  Dean reached out to steady her.  “Hey…don’t YOU go passing out on me here.”

She shook the cobwebs out, “Sam… get Sam to the truck”

“Yeah,” Dean followed her to the unconscious Winchester, “We need to get Sammy back to good and then you’re going to do that explaining.”

With Dean able to travel, they loaded Sam carefully into the Impala that Dean retrieved from where they’d parked her nearby.  She discovered right away that on no planet was Dean going to let his little brother out of his sight.  He followed her back to her house where they carried the broken man inside.  In her second garage, she had a full medical suite that Dean, quite frankly, couldn’t believe. 

Hoisting Sam up on the table, she cut away his jeans and boxers and began working on his ruined legs.  They were a mess.  Even running water over them to try to see, caused Sam to whimper.  The damage started at mid thighs and extended down to his poor, ruined feet.  The soles of feet should not face each other.  Fortunately, his… she swallowed, considerable manhood was intact.  Not that she couldn’t fix it.  It was just awkward. 

She shook her head and returned to her task.  From the knees down, they were completely cut up, mangled, bruised and useless.  She could see the bones and torn ligaments as she started.  If she couldn’t save him, he would never walk.  According to his brother, the monsters had literally dropped a cement barrier on him.  However, Dean knew that no one would believe he’d lifted it off his brother in order to escape.  So he left that part out. 

Perched in the corner, Dean watched her.  She worked for hours, insisting that she didn’t need help.  Every so often that same fiery purple would emit from her hands.  The rest was tools, bandages, and blood.  She DID allow him to bring her a bottle of water from her fridge.  But she wouldn’t stop working so he had to raise the bottle to her lips while she almost swallowed down the whole thing.  She smiled at him gratefully before she turned her attention back to Sam. 

Dean had no way of knowing how long she’d been up before they had called.  Eventually he leaned his head back against the wall and must have dozed off.  He jumped a little when he heard a loud, metal clatter.  When he looked back up, he saw medical tools and a tray she had been carrying skitter across the floor in front of her.  Next, she faltered and stumbled towards the end of the table.  Leaping to his feet, he rushed to her side and caught her just before her legs gave out completely.

“Okay, you’re done.”  He led her to the door to the adjoining garage to take her to the house. 

She struggled in his arms.  “No.  Sam.”  She tried to twist away.  In all honesty, a toddler had a better chance of getting away from him at this point. 

“What do you need?  I’ll bring him inside.  Ok?  Can I bring him?”  He looked back at Sam, still laid out on her operating table.  From where they were, his legs looked…perfect.  Blood covered, sure but…Sam looked like he was just sleeping.  He turned back to Y/N whose eyes were rolling back in her head.  He shook her gently, “Come on girl, stay with me.  Can he be moved?”

She nodded, “He’s fixed,” she barely whispered before collapsing completely.

 

Crowley stared down at her prone form.  Cold eyes leisurely roaming her body.  She shuddered in fear and revulsion.  Strapped to the table, where she’d been for days; at least she thought it was days.  Her wrists and ankles had been severed, yet no blood flowed. 

Instead, her wounds were releasing an odd purple light.  It burned as it flowed.  “Flowed” was the wrong word, it was being pulled out of her.  She sobbed as the burning intensified. 

“Darling,” the demon crooned, “If you would just show me how you keep your power flowing, I’ll end this so much faster.”  He stepped forward and gently placed his hand on her forehead, almost lovingly.  “Then we could spend some more time together.”

“I don’t know how!”  She cried.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about!  I don’t know what this even is!”  Her limbs burning like salt in wounds.

“Please, you carry this much and you’re unaware?  Do you take me for a bloody fool?!?”  In his rage, he swung his fist down, plunging a dagger into her stomach.  As with the others, no blood yet the pain was present.  He made a twisting motion with the same hand and her entire body lit up in pain. 

She screamed all the way down into darkness.

 

She was screaming.  Screaming like a damned soul.  Dean burst into her room, gun drawn.  Sam was only a moment behind. 

She was huddled in the corner, her arms were over her head and she was shrieking. “No!  NO!!  STOP!”  Dean knelt in front of her gently reaching for her wrists.

Her face was pale and contorted in pure terror.  Her unseeing eyes bore right through him.  “Crowley!  NO!  Please!  No more!  Stop!”  She wailed, “I don’t know how!”  Her pupils widened as a new invisible horror approached from her memories. 

“Y/N!  Y/N!”  Dean tried to shake her alert but she wasn’t hearing him.  She didn’t even respond to his touch.   

“Dean, move!” Sam’s voice from behind him caused Dean to lurch to one side as Sam dumped a bowl of cold water on her.

Gasping, she jumped up, knocking Dean back on his ass and causing Sam to step back.  She glanced at her window, the door, finally settling on the brothers.  They saw her come back into her own eyes.  A heart-wrenching sob erupted from her and she collapsed again in Dean’s arms.

“Okay, okay.  Let’s change you and try this again.”  Dean turned to his brother, “Second time today.”

“Dean, what the hell happened to her?”  Sam asked quietly as he helped his brother change the now unconscious and shivering woman and place her back into her bed.  “Did we do this?”

“Honestly, Sammy, I don’t know.  I haven’t had a chance to really talk to her yet.  I watched her patch you back up and she just dropped.”  They stood in her doorway looking back at her.  She was already starting to writhe in her nightmares.  “I mean she was at you for nine straight hours man.  I’ve never seen anything like her.  After I brought her in here, I came back, put some pants on you and deposited you in that other room.”

“Look, Dean.”  Sam began, “I know normally we’d be a memory right now but I would feel a lot better if we could keep an eye on her for a little bit.  I mean, by all rights, I’m paralyzed or dead.”

“No I agree.  You go back to bed.”  Dean sniffed, “Better yet, why don’t you take a shower?  You’re still covered in blood, I mean I cleaned you as best I could but I don’t think she’d mind.  I’m going to go stay with her.  See if maybe I can…I don’t know…soothe her.”

Sam had clearly been expecting an argument so he hovered for a moment. 

“What, do you need me to run the water for you?  Tuck you in?”  Dean barked with a grin.

“Shut up, Jerk.”  He smiled before returning to the spare room for his duffle.        

“Bitch.”  Dean returned.  Back in her room, he took off his boots and outer flannel before taking up the other side of her bed.  Dean had only ever heard of an Alaska King bed before, much less been in one.  He could stretch out completely and not touch her.  He hoped that would be enough.  He was dead on his feet too but didn’t want to leave her alone.  He turned to his right side so he could see her.  He heard Sam start the shower and his eyelids started to droop.  A few moments later, his attention was captured by soft rustling.  She’d begun tossing and turning.  He moved closer, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder.  She started crying softly.  That’s when Dean gave up, crawled up next to her and pulled her into his arms.  Half expecting her to go off into another screaming fit, he started making soft, reassuring sounds.  He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear, “Crowley wears frilly dresses.”  She settled immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero wakes up, only to discover that someone is already awake.

                She drifted into consciousness, blinking sleepily a she gazed at her closet door.  Someone was behind her.  Right behind her.  Panic began to swell before memory and reason stepped up.  Light snoring, an arm draped over her hip, fingertips brushing her bare (bare?) stomach.  Dean Winchester was sharing her bed.

                Shifting her legs, she discovered she was dressed somewhat.  Shorts and a t-shirt.  She hadn’t gone to bed like this though. 

                Actually, she hadn’t gone to bed at all.  Digging into the databanks, she remembered working on Sam.  Knitting bones, stopping blood flow, fighting infection after infection.  Creating blood.  She’d used far too much power than she should have and she passed out.  She remembered trying to get to the door.  She remembered Dean’s worried face as he caught her.  But that wasn’t--

                Then she remembered screaming.  She remembered cowering again before Crowley’s grotesquely smug face and then being wet and cold.  She closed her eyes and felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment.  She’d used so much, the aftermath sent her into a flashback of when she’d been captured by the crossroad demon who somehow knew of her powers before she did.

                Moaning softly, she tried to stretch without disturbing Dean.  Arching back, she immediately discovered that part of the hunter was already awake.  Her face flamed beet red. 

                Glancing towards her open doorway, she could see Sam’s feet hanging off the edge of her guest bed.  She smiled in spite of her turmoil.  He made it.  He made it out of the suite.  He was alive.  A sigh of relief rushed out of her.

                “Mmm.  Feel better?”  A gravelly voice from behind her. Dean raised his head to look down at her, his breath ghosting over her neck, causing her to shiver.

                “Better than screaming in, what I can only imagine as, pure terror and scaring the shit out of you and your brother?  Absolutely.”

                “Well yeah,” he chuckled, “you certainly had our attention.” 

                She wiggled her bottom against him.  “Seems like I have your attention now.”

                “Unnf.”  His hand gripped her hip and pulled her solidly back against him.  “That you do.”

                “But your little brother is right down the hall,”  she whispered, pushing back a little more and pressing harder into him, leaning her head back against his shoulder.

                “He’s not five.”  His lips brushed her ear as he spoke and then blazed a trail down her neck.  “He can watch for all I care.”  He pressed his hand against her stomach.  The heat from his palm radiated out to her whole being.  Next, sliding the same hand up her belly, under her shirt, fingertips brushing the underside of her breasts.  He took a deep breath, “This is the part where you tell me to stop if you don’t want to do this.”

                With her free arm, she reached behind her, gripping his hip and pulled him against her, as she ground back into him, hard.  “The last thing I want is for this to stop.”

                His mouth latched on to her shoulder as he fully gripped her breast in his hand.  His fingers tweaked the taut nipple as her breath started coming faster.  He shivered at the sound. 

                “I’d forgotten what this was like.”  She spoke softly.  Releasing his hip, she reached behind her head to entangle her hand in his hair.  Rolling back towards him, she sought his mouth with her own.  She was immediately rewarded with a hungry kiss as his hand squeezed her breast tightly once, then sliding back down her body, beneath her shorts, directly to her core.  Moaning into his mouth, she parted her thighs a bit, granting him access.  Using his point and ring fingers, he parted her outer folds and began to slowly circle her clit with this middle finger.  He pushed his hips into her, following the rhythm set by his hand. 

                Coming up for air, a crescendoed moan escaped her throat.  Running his tongue along her earlobe, he whispered, “Shh, you’ll wake the boy.”  He grinned as she bit down on her bottom lip.  He dragged his finger across the swollen bud and was granted a sharp buck of her hips and a strangled groan from her throat.  “Desire looks beautiful on you.” 

                Dean’s erection, throbbing within the constraints of his jeans was beginning to leak.  He wanted her bad.  But he just couldn’t yet.  Playing her body like an instrument was too delicious.  She was actually vibrating as his fingers thrummed her core.  She moaned his name softly; reaching again for his hair to pull his lips back to hers. 

                “It’s been a long time since I felt this much soft.”  He said into her mouth. 

                She moaned again, and whispered his name like a prayer.  “Please…Dean…”  He throbbed again at her plea.  Fully intending to throw her on her back and bury his face between her thighs until she was screaming his name, he sat up.  Just as he was about to grab her hips, a loud snore from Sam echoed from down the hall.  She froze, turning her head back to glance down towards Sam’s room.  They could see his feet were still there, but he was on the move.  Her gasp was broken by Dean’s words in her ear. 

                “We’re going to have to shortcut this darlin’ but believe me, we’re not done.”

                She lifted her shoulders, intending to roll and sit up when Dean plunged his middle finger deep inside her while rubbing her clit with his thumb.  What she wanted to be a scream came out as a mild intake of air as Dean’s other arm had snaked beneath her and his hand had gently closed on her throat. 

                He’d accidentally stumbled onto one of her favorite kinks and she came almost immediately.  Repeating his name in whispers, her body rigid but trembling while her walls spasmed around his fingers.  His unsatisfied cock throbbed in protest as the thoughts of what she would feel like around him.

                Her orgasm faded quickly and she fell limp next to him.  They heard the creak of Sam’s bed as he rose.  Dean detangled himself from Y/N and was sitting on the opposite edge of the massive bed, his back to her, when Sam came to, well, completely block the doorway. 

                “Sammy!”  Dean stood up slowly, trying to make his erection subtle as he made his way around the bed towards the door.

                “How are your legs?”  She sat up, carefully keeping the sheets wrapped around her waist. 

                Sam did a couple of test stomps and looked back up at her.  “Honestly, I think they’re better than they were before I … got crushed.”  The memory came back and Sam looked at her curiously.

                She smiled sleepily and replied, “I’m sorry about my freak out.”

                “Yeah, about that.”  Dean stood directly in front of his brother.  “Hey Sammy, how about we run to get some breakfast and let her get dressed?”  He turned to her with a noticeable sparkle in his green eyes.  “Then we’ll sit down and talk?”  He held his hands out, palms upwards, “You did promise to explain.”  He raised his eyebrows towards her with an adorable cock of his head.

                “Yes.  Of course.  Eggs and sausage, please.”  She smiled softly at the brothers as she moved to unwrap herself from her Winchester induced tangle of sheets. 

                “All the sausage you want.”  Dean winked and turned back to Sam, who was looking at his brother quizzically.  “Dude!  Ruining my exit!”

                “Really?  More like a needed escape, that was the worst.”  Sam huffed and turned away.

                Before following his brother, Dean crossed back to her in two strides, capturing her face in his hands and delivering a breathtaking kiss.  “Not done.”  He moaned, pressing his forehead to hers before releasing her and jogging after Sam. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has some explaining to do. It’s a smut-free chapter but I gotta move the plot along.

                The brothers returned just as she was getting out of the shower.  As they came in, they both caught a glimpse of towel and bare thigh as she rounded the corner to her closet.  Placing the food and coffees on the table, Sam sighed.  “I feel like breakfast from McDicks just isn’t enough of a “thank you for un-crushing our lungs and legs and then having a mental break” as she deserves.”  He dropped into one of the chairs and pulled out a yogurt parfait.  “I feel like we should give her more.” 

                “I tried to give her more earlier.  Then you showed up.  Cockblock.”  Dean muttered as he began rummaging through the other bags and unloading various breakfast items. 

                “Of course you did,” Sam let out a short laugh, “You’re unbelievable.”

                “I really am.” Dean smirked as he sat across from his brother.  “But I absolutely agree with you.  We need to protect her.  She’s been sighted by that limey prick, and you and I both know that he just doesn’t forget.”

                Sam nodded in agreement.  Moments later, Y/N came into her kitchen in a simple white shirt and jeans.  “Before I start digging into that mountain of food, how are you feeling?”  She looked from one brother to the other.  “Both of you.  Any pain?  Tinglings?  Numbness?”

                Dean opened his mouth to speak but a dull thud echoed through the kitchen as Sam kicked his shin under the table.  “No!”  He barked.  “Fit as a fiddle.”  He glared at his brother.  “Right Sammy?”

                Sam looked up and nodded eagerly.  Then indicated the empty chair.  “Better than good.  Please, sit and eat.”

                She smiled at their antics and sat at the chair at the head of the table, between the brothers.  Laughing as she rummaged through the food offerings.  “Damn, there is a lot of sausage here.”  Dean snorted but said nothing.

                The three ate in silence for a while when Sam finally spoke.  “Y/N, I, we can’t possibly thank you enough for what you did to save us last night.”  He looked at his watch, “Well, closer to the night before.”

                She smiled, unknowingly causing both men’s hearts to skip a beat.  “I’m glad it worked.  Next time you’re going to call with catastrophic injuries, can you give me a day’s warning?”

                “About that.”  Sam put his spoon down and turned more towards her.  “After I was back in the house, I … wait, let me back up.  You collapsed when you were working on me.”  He explained the gap in the day that she had been trying to recapture since she woke up next to Dean. 

                “And those screams.”  Dean chimed in and she turned her attention to the green-eyed hunter.  “Honey, those can only come from those that have been to Hell personally.  Trust me.  We know.”

                She’d continued eating but now, she drew her knees up under her chin and simply listened.  “I’m sorry I alarmed you.”

                “What really “alarmed” us was what you said.”  Sam leaned forward, almost reaching out to touch her but stopping himself.  “You said, “Crowley.””

                Her legs dropped from the chair to the floor.  She blanched and waved her hand in front of her.  Suddenly, neon purple glyphs glowed from almost every surface of the room.  There was a giant devil’s trap on the ceilings and floors.  Enochian and other wardings covered the walls.  They could see the marks even under the hanging pictures.  Sam was fairly certain they were even behind the appliances.  He leaned over in his chair and could see that they extended down the hall where her bedroom was glowing the same. 

                “Damn, this is some heavy duty protection.  It’s warded heavier than the bunker!”  Dean breathed, standing up.  He approached a sigil, and reached out to touch it.  The mark glowed a little more intensely at the contact.  To his surprise, it was warm.         

                She waved her hand again in dismissal and the markings faded.  Looking somehow smaller than she had a moment ago, she sighed heavily.  “How much time do you guys have?”

                Dean turned back to the table.  “All the time in the world.  Right Sammy?”

                Sam nodded. 

                She took a deep breath.  “First, you have to promise not to kill me.”

                “Why the hell would we kill you?”  Sam asked, noting that his brother suddenly looked very suspicious. 

                “Dean hates witches.”

                “You’re a witch?!”  The brothers said in unison.  She tried not to smirk, wondering if they knew that they really DID do that. 

                “Of sorts.”  She put her hands up even though there was no gun aimed at her.  “I don’t do spells per se.  I don’t hex, don’t use bags.  My job is to keep fluids IN the body where they belong.”

                “Amen.”  Dean relaxed and reached for a forgotten sausage.  “Ok so you don’t do normal witchy things.  What DO you do?”

                “My energy is natural.  And it’s very specific.  But I generate it.  Like a power plant.  Always generating.  So I can direct and control that energy to heal.  For some reason, I can also start fires,” the walls began to glow purple again, “create wardings, and grow things.  If I don’t use the energy, and I stockpile too much, things get wonky.  On the other hand, if I use too much of it.  I have nightmares.”

                “Nightmares?”  Sam interjected.  “That wasn’t just a nightmare.  That was pure terror.”

                “Fair enough.”  She admitted.  “But I wasn’t always like this.  I actually didn’t have anything at all until…” she paled again, “Crowley took me.”

                Dean’s hands, which had been in his lap were now balled into white-knuckled fists.  “Why?”  His voice was thick with anger. 

                “Somehow he knew that I had this dormant ability.  He figured that if he could… open me up and harvest it, he’d have enough “natural witch juice” to finally…”  She took a shuddering breath.  “Is it too early to start drinking?”

                “Yes.”  From Sam.

                “No.”  From Dean.  “What?  It’s after ten, SAM.”

                “Finally what, Y/N?”  Sam was leaning towards her again.

                “He wanted to kill his mother.”

                A sound of pure rage emanated from Dean’s direction as he stood up, the chair sliding a few feet away from him in his haste.  He began pacing.  “Goddamn Crowley.  I’m gonna tear that little bastard into tiny little pieces with my bare hands.”

                “Dean, she got this far.  Let her finish.”  Sam pleaded. 

                Raising his hands in frustration, he pulled the chair back, closer to her now and sat again.  “Please go on.”

                She wrapped her arms around herself and continued.  “This is still kind of new.  I’ve only been,” she sighed, “like this for about four years.  Crowley, he approached me as a regular person.  We started dating, actually.”  She turned a little green.  “Then one night, he just took me to this warehouse.  He had demons siphoning from me all the time.  For fun, they cut my wrists and my tendons at the ankles but wouldn’t allow me to bleed.  They pulled the energy from there instead.  The pain was live and in color, of course.”  Her eyes closed as she began to shiver.  The brothers glanced uneasily at each other. 

                “They tried to collect it, they tried to inject it, they tried to store it, and they tried to transfuse it right into Crowley.  When that failed, they used… others.  When I tried to control it or redirect it, they would punish me.  Physically.”  She began to shake and looked absolutely ill.  Dean looked ready to murder and Sam was very tempted to let Dean loose.

                “Y/N.”  Dean choked out, looking a little green himself, “If you want to stop now… you can…”  

                “No, I’ve started.  May as well let it all come out now.”  She opened her eyes.  Her irises glowing a faint purple.  “It didn’t work and Crowley became so angry that he came to me and began pulling the power out of me as fast as he could.  It felt like he was unraveling me.  Physically and mentally.  He intended to kill me.  That’s when Garth showed up.”

                “GARTH?”  In unison again.

                “Yeah.”  She smiled wanly.  “He just comes charging in, Crowley and his little lackeys disappeared.  Unfortunately, since they never really learned what to do with the power once it was out of me, it all just returned to me.  Sort of like an ultra-violent auto rewinding of a vacuum cord.  It blasted me apart, magically.  So now I can hold a huge amount of power.  I can hold so much that I can repair a massive amount of damage like… ruined legs.”  She turned her eyes to Dean, “and shattered ribs, and punctured, blood-filled collapsed lungs.”

                “Does it,” Sam cleared his throat, “Does it hurt?  I mean now, to use it?  
                The sweetness in her eyes and smile as she reached out and placed her hand on his cheek made Sam’s soul ache for her.  “No.  Not at all.  Not now.”             

                Dean’s eyes were still dark and full of rage.  She turned her eyes, now void of her glowing power and returned to her perfect shade, “Please don’t run off to find him.  He’s so powerful.”  The genuine concern punched right through him and in that moment, Dean was completely, and utterly, hers.  He blinked and shook his head once, clearing the cobwebs, “So, you suddenly had these massive healing powers that get weird if you don’t clear the pipes every so often?”  He glanced quickly at his brother.    “Magically speaking.”

                  A genuine giggle bubbled out of her.  The sound alien in the heaviness of the story she’d just told.  “Yes.  I guess.  But we didn’t know that at first.  Garth just got me out of there and as far as we could get in the few hours’ worth of driving gas he had in that shitty little car.”  She looked up, her cheeks flushing, “I’m sorry… I know he’s a good friend of yours and he saved my life…”

                “Don’t worry darlin’,” Dean replied gruffly.  “We get it.  Totally.”

                She nodded and continued, “The first couple of weeks I was on this barge/boat thing hiding and recovering.  We learned the hard way that if the energy doesn’t get used, it uses itself.”

                “Badly?”  Sam asked. 

                “Not all the time.  Just odd things.  Blown out lightbulbs, control panels lighting up all at once.  At first we thought there was a spirit on the ship.  It took us a little bit to figure it out.  The real problem happened when a homeless blind man wandered too close on the pier and regained his sight. “

                Dean stopped in mid skulk.  “You can do that?”

                “Yes and no.  I feel like I say that a lot.  But this man had lost his sight during combat as a marine.  He COULD see before but became damaged.  That, my power could fix.  But someone born blind, I cannot.”  She blew her bangs out of her face and her shoulders slumped.  “I can fix mostly what is broken.  More accurately I can restore a body to the abilities it had when it first arrived.”  She resumed eating.  “Not long after the incident with the blind man, an angel showed up on the ship.”

                “Angel?”  Dean leaned forward, one eyebrow cocked. 

                She nodded, “a really sweet, adorable, awkward one.  He said that my power was “damaged grace” and that I was an “aberration that should have been corrected at birth” and he was reaching out to touch me when Garth jumped between us and started swinging.”  She shrugged.  “Not that it did a lot of good, but it bought time for Garth to explain to him what had happened.  That I didn’t have any magic at all until Crowley.”

                “Sound like someone we know?”  Dean looked up at his brother who was already nodding.

                “Y/N, was his name Castiel?” this from Sam.

                Her eyes widened.  “Yes!  Yes I think so!”  She shrugged, “Anyway, he said that I was basically a storage jar for this “grace” until a proper angel needed it.  Yet, now that it was touched by the demon it was warped and useless.”

                “Hardly useless!  Goddammit Cas,” Dean cursed quietly.  “He really needs to work on his communication skills.”

                She chuckled at that and continued, “That’s when Garth came up with the HCN.  We use my healing power to… enchant the medical tools that all of us have.   Like your stitches, Dean, which disappeared when you didn’t need them anymore.”

                Dean absentmindedly touched the cut which was now just a thin line above his eye.  His eyes widened a little as he’d clearly forgotten all about it.

                “Castiel was satisfied with our plan and hasn’t appeared since.”  She glanced at each brother briefly, “I understand if you don’t want me as your medic.  I’m kind of a mess and I am really sorry.  I don’t want to be a burden.”

                “Are you serious?  How, in any of this do you think you’d be a burden?”  Sam said while eyeing his brother, trying to figure out how Dean was processing all of this.

                “Crowley is going to be looking for me again.  I mean this place is warded, the hospital was warded, and I’m warded, but that gas station was not.”  She could hear Dean move to stand behind her.  “When I used the energy to clear your lungs, I used a lot of energy in an unshielded place.  It wasn’t the best idea but I needed you to be able to help me get Sam back here.”

                The brothers looked at each other, “I bet that little fuck has had demons looking for her kind of power burst ever since she disappeared on him.”  Dean rested his hand at the back of her neck, his thumb stroking gently.  “Yeah, he’s definitely looking for you.”

                Lowering her head, grateful for the contact and also hoping that he wasn’t about to snap her neck, she sighed.  “You should go before he catches up.  I’m sure he’d love to find you too.”

                “Not on your life,” Dean growled.  “I kind of like you, and I don’t think I’m going to just let you get got by that miserable little…”  He trailed off angrily.   

                Sam raised his eyebrows and laughed a little, “Well I definitely agree with my brother.” leaning forward, he rested his hands on her thighs briefly, “I like you too and I think we’re going to keep you.”

                She really hoped they meant it. 


	5. The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers gather more information, with a little help from Cas. Dean finally gets…some?

A breathless lower level demon burst into the King of Hell’s chamber.  “My King!  My King!”

Crowley looked up over the document he was reading with irritation. 

They stared at each other for a moment. 

“WELL?!?!?”  He roared. 

“She’s been located!”

“I’m looking for a couple of “she’s” you imbecile.  Which one?  The redheaded whore or the purple one?”

“P-purple.”

Crowley stood suddenly, the document falling to the floor.  “Where?”

 

The brothers had quickly set up camp in her kitchen.  At first they were talking about going to the library, but their reluctance to leave her alone was palpable.  Sam’s laptop had been destroyed in the ambush so she gladly loaned him her own.  His eyes lit up at the shiny new piece of tech and he immediately settled in.  She left them to work while she made her way to the medical suite.  For a moment she’d been surprised by the carnage she found.  She’d have to restock, at the very least, everything.  She sighed as she stood in the middle of the chaos of the day before.  Two days before?  In any case, the blood had dried.  Thoroughly.  She shook her head, realizing that she wasn’t entirely positive on what day it was. 

Reaching for her phone, she realized it wasn’t in her pocket.  Panic struck momentarily before she saw it, on the floor, kicked under the stool where Dean had watched her put his brother back together.  She remembered feeling his panicked eyes following her every move.   Reaching for it, she saw that it was useless anyways.  Caked with blood and the screen completely shattered.  “Garth has GOT to be pissed.”  She muttered to herself, stuffing the phone into her back pocket.  She had some spares in her office, she’d set one up later. 

 

As they heard the door close behind Y/N, Dean stood up and moved to the center of the kitchen.  He closed his eyes and spoke, “Castiel, I’m praying to our good friend Castiel that I really need to clear some things up with.  Now.”

Sam watched with mild interest as the flutter of wings sounded in the room and the angel himself appeared behind his brother.  “Hello Dean.”  His gravelly voice causing Dean to jump a little before turning around. 

“Hi, uh Cas.  Thanks for coming.” Dean replied uneasily, he hadn’t actually expected him to show up.  “If you have a minute, I have some questions about a new friend of ours.  You met her on Garth’s boat.  Y/N?”

The angel nodded.  “Yes, what about the aberration?”

“Dammit Cas!  You gotta stop doing that!” Dean blurted.

The angel squinted at him, “What do you mean?  She was one thing, then she became corrupted and damaged.  What would you call her?” 

“A victim, Cas.  She’s a victim.”  Dean was angry now. 

The angel watched Dean during the pause, “I see you’ve already taken pleasure in her body.  Is that why you’re so angry?”  He turned to focus on Sam, “I see you wish to take pleasure in her, is that why you’re angry as well?  If it helps, she greatly desires the both of you.”  

Sam’s eyebrows jumped.  “No, um, Castiel,” he closed the laptop as focus shifted to him.  “We just want to know why she was storing angel grace in the first place.”

“Yeah,” a furiously blushing Dean jumped in, “And why you felt it necessary to try to kill her.”

Castiel sighed heavily.  “There are, were, humans that were gifted with the task of holding small amounts of angelic grace, so in the event that any angel on earth became stranded and in need, they could find one of these vessels, occupy them, and return to heaven.”

Dean cocked his head, “Were?”

“Someone, a traitor, told the demons about these humans.  When Crowley took Y/N, a team was dispatched to take care of any other vessel humans.”

“You didn’t,” Sam looked ill.  “Did you kill them!?”

Castiel looked at Sam, hurt, “No, we removed the grace and sent them on their lives, never the wiser.  We’re not totally barbaric Samuel.  We leave that to humanity and their special breed of brutality.”  Sam blushed and looked down.   

“It’s a shit argument Cas.  Seriously.  And you DID try to kill Y/N!”  Dean was clenching his fists again.

“The moment the King of Hell’s power touched her grace, the pure evil versus pure good tarnished and warped the power.  And he managed to twist it so that the power within her grows.  If allowed to live, untapped, the power would have literally blown her apart, and half a city with her.”  He sat down in one of the empty chairs.  “My fate for her was definitely kinder.”  He sighed, “But the little hunter came up with an idea.  An idea that would help serve humanity without betraying the presence of her ab-“ he glanced at Dean, “her gifts.  I agreed to let them establish this hunter protection system.”

“How generous of you,” Dean spat.

The angel looked up angrily and stood, “You know, Dean, I don’t serve you.  Or Sam, or that lust-filled aberration in the other room.  I have appeared as a courtesy and given you your answers.  Now I must go, I have real work to do.” 

A flutter of wings and he was gone. 

Dean growled angrily.  “Dick.”

“Aside from that,” Sam began, “At least we know that Y/N isn’t in any danger of her powers so long as she uses them.  So it wasn’t a total loss.”

Dean nodded reluctantly, “ages and ages of watching humans…” he muttered coming back to the table and taking a seat across from his brother.  Silence surrounded the brothers a moment, when Dean looked up with a smug grin, “Hey, did Cas say that she wanted me?” 

   

The total amount of blood covering the suite was unnerving.  She’d even managed to fling some up onto the ceiling.  She puzzled a moment at that but decided she’d deal with that later as well. 

She ended up basically hosing down every surface before she sterilized it.  It took much longer than she planned and when she was finally done, she was exhausted, sweaty, and wet. 

The brothers looked up when she entered the kitchen.  Sam stood up abruptly, “Y/N, are you ok?!”  He was staring at her chest.  So was Dean

  She looked down to see that her blue shirt was stained almost black.  She made a sound of disgust and looked up.  “I’m fine.  It’s just Sam’s blood.  I was cleaning up for your next adventure.  I literally had to hose the place down.”

“Wow, we suck.”  Dean said with a note of disapproval.  “That place was a hell of a mess.  And you just let us sit here.  Reading.”  He ignored Sam’s side-eye. 

“It was.  But it’s good now.  I need a shower stat.”  She moved past them.  “Be right back.”

“Need any help with _that_?!”  Dean called after her. 

“Sure!” she called back over her shoulder. 

Dean grinned at his brother who was already displaying his bitchface.  “Un-real.”  He groused at his brother’s retreating back.  He sighed unhappily and returned to the research. 

She’d left the bathroom door open and Dean was only a heartbeat behind when she turned, pulling her shirt over her head, dropping it on the floor.  “I don’t want to get you all dirty and gross.”

He closed the door and pulled his own shirt off, “Gross, no,” he licked his lips and closed the space between them, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her to him, “Dirty.  Absolutely.”  He kissed her hungrily before reaching in to turn on the water. 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since I woke up in your arms this morning.”  She admitted, stepping out of his grasp before she kicked off her shoes and peeled off her jeans.  “It WAS this morning, right?”  She joked.  She stood bare naked letting herself stare unabashedly at the man now equally as bare as she.  He was exquisite.  His shoulders were peppered with freckles, and begged to be held onto.  His chest was rising and falling in his lust, she reached out and traced his tattoo, feeling his heart pounding beneath it.  Her eyes were drawn to his fantastic cock standing at attention, ready to go.  Her mouth started to water.   

“You could have had me at any moment, sweetheart.”  He tested the water and stepped under the spray.  “Now get in here so I can really please you.”  He reached his hand out to her.  Which she took and stepped in, immediately pressing against him.

Their mouths met again, tongues greedily fighting for dominance as the warm water washed over their skin.  She raked her nails gently up his back as he squeezed her ass firmly.  Turning, he pressed her against the wall, pushing one leg between her thighs, pushing her legs apart.  She moaned into his mouth as she felt him take his cock in hand and drag it through her folds. 

“Y/N, you deserve a bed and slow, careful caresses, and no less than three orgasms but I need to be inside you.  Please say that I can.”

She parted her thighs more, gripping his hips to urge him forward.  “Of course.  I need—“ They both jumped at the sudden sound of banging on the bathroom door.

“DEAN!”  Sam bellowed.  “The Lamia are less than a mile from us now and they’re running!  We gotta GO!!!” 

“Now?!”  Dean growl/yelled back.  He continued fisting himself and dragging the head through her folds.   

“DEAN!”  Sam shouted again.

“Ok OKAY!!!  FUCK!”  Dean roared, dropping his head to her shoulder.  Panting in agony.  “I’m sorry darlin…I guess we can’t—“ He stopped as she gently pushed his shoulders back and slid down the wall, taking his cock into her mouth along the way.  “Y/N!  I… Sam...”  He placed his hands on her shoulders in not even a half-assed attempt to push her away. 

She popped his cock out of her mouth and looked up at him, the water causing her skin to shine and her eyes burned into his.  “I can’t have you go to battle with blue balls.  It would be medically irresponsible to send you out with such needs.  Now focus those perfect hips on fucking my mouth so you can cum.”  With that she sucked him back into her hot mouth with fervor.

Dean immediately began thrusting his hips as she demanded.  One of his hands was gripping her shoulder, the other wound in her hair, guiding her mouth up and down the shaft.  Her hand stroking and twisting at the base, stoking his desire quicker than any porn ever had.  He could feel her humming around him, her other hand tugging gently and massaging his sac, he swore he could feel a tingling tickle, almost like magic fingers at the root of his cock and he soon he felt his release building.  His rhythm stuttered.  She reached around, digging her nails into the meat of his ass as he thrust one final time and released. 

Just as Sam banged on the door again.  “Dean!”

“I’m CUMMING!!”  Dean yelled back as he erupted in several salty-hot pulses.  He was stepping out of the shower, grabbing his things as she stood.  “I’m so sorry Y/N, this isn’t what I do.”  He reached for the doorknob, pausing to look back with eyes begging for forgiveness so hard that she couldn’t help but smile. 

“Go, save the world.  And in all reality, we’re even now.  But if you really want, you can make it up to me when you come back.”

“Damn right I will.”  He promised as he ran into the hallway, naked and wet, with his clothes under his arm.  “You’re driving Samuel!”  He shouted.

“AT LEAST PUT YOUR FUCKING BOXERS ON!!!”  Sam wailed. 

 

She finished showering, unfulfilled and alone.  When she was dressed, she wandered through the house, picking up all the random clothes that they’d left.  She took a chance and took the discarded clothes they’d left behind when they packed up; assuming a good wash wasn’t going to kill anyone.  She took note of sizes and colors to make sure Dean didn’t end up with pants a mile too long for his legs, and Sam wouldn’t look like a 13 year old in a growth spurt.   

Once the laundry was running and her house back in reasonable order, she entered her office to find a new phone.  She always had a few in supply, one of Garth’s Golden Guides.  She sighed.  Picking a new one and firing up her PC to upload her information. 

When the phone was done, it chirped happily.  It chirped happily 24 times.  With no small amount of dread, she gazed at the phone noting 20 messages and 4 voicemails from a likely panicked Garth.  Not even bothering to read the messages or listen, she was about to dial when it rang in her hand.  “Hi Garth I’m alive.  I’m fine.  But these have been some strange days.  Breathe.”  She began explaining the events of the last, as it turned out, three days.  As expected, now that he was no longer convinced that she was dead, he was worried about her being alone. 

“I would really like to get you to the safe house.  Just for a while.”  He said.

“Garth, that houseboat is so hard to live in.”  She pouted, desperate to get out of it.  “Can I at least wait for the Winchesters to get back?  They’re after a Lamia not far from here.”

“They’re still staying with you?”

“So far.  Like I said, buddy, strange days.”

“No doubt.  That’s fine.  I have full faith in the Winchesters.  Even though Dean can be a little…surly.  Just call me as soon as they come back.  Maybe they’ll have an idea of what to do.”

She really didn’t like the idea of leaving her home.  But she was even less a fan of torture.  She hoped the brothers would have an idea that didn’t involve motion sickness.       

After an hour of fully updating Garth and talking him off the ledge, she noted that there were two messages from the brothers. 

The first one was from Sam.  :I am SO sorry for interrupting.  But these monsters are rare and we owe them one.  Big time.  Well, I’m not sorry I interrupted Dean, but I hate the thought of leaving you in that state.  And, if it helps, Dean is making sure I suffer for it.:  She smiled a little wondering what Dean was doing to his poor brother.   

The second, from Dean.  :Hey Beauty, if you haven’t yet, don’t cum until I get back.  Let that sweet pressure build.  I swear I will make it up to you.  So hard. :

She decided to answer Sam first.  :It’s ok Sam.  I’ll find a way for you to make it up to me.:

For Dean.  :I’ll try.  For what it’s worth, I really liked cumming for you.  I can’t wait until you get back.:

His reply was almost instant. :I liked cumming for you.  I can’t stop thinking about your beautiful lips wrapped around me.  Crap.  Now I’m hard again.  But just so you know, because of what you sent my brother, I AM gonna make him watch.:


	6. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters make it back to her alive. Time to bond a bit more now that there is a minute to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t cockblock again. Please don’t cockblock again… No whammies… XXX!!!

As is the story with hunting, and even moreso the brothers Winchester, they didn’t return for several days.  She did get at least one text per day, per brother, to assure her that they were alive.

By 11 pm on the fifth evening, she hadn’t heard from them since mid-afternoon of the previous day.  She’d done ALL the laundry.  Ordered and received new clothes for the brothers, and a new laptop for Sam, courtesy of the HCN network, cleaned the house, her cars, gotten the blood off the ceiling of the suite and ALMOST forgot her promise to Dean.  Her fingers had slipped absently between her folds while in the shower, but when she moaned, she remembered Dean’s eyes, and lips, and reluctantly turned the water to cold. 

She was on the couch, worried and debating texting one of them when she heard the rumble of the Impala’s engine in her driveway.  She physically had to stop herself from running to the door.  Instead she tried to stand nonchalantly in her kitchen as the front door swung open and in trudged two battle-weary and bloody siblings.  Dean followed by Sam. 

Dean marched right up to her and paused, drinking her in.  He then exhaled heavily and dropped his head on her left shoulder, and threw his arms around her.  He held her in that limp, exhausted way, more draped over her than holding her.  She held him tight. 

Opening her eyes, she saw Sam standing back awkwardly with his hands in his pockets, looking anywhere but at them.  She swung her right arm out, beckoning him to her.  “I’ve got room for you too, gorgeous Sam.  C’mere.”

With a sweet smirk, he shoved in next to his brother who just grunted.  Bending down to put his head on her other shoulder, the three held each other in silence. 

They reeked of blood and death and she couldn’t think of anywhere else she would rather be.  A little voice in the back of her head told her that this was unusual.  She told that voice to go pound sand and asked the brothers, “Did you win?”

She was met with a heavy sigh from Sam as his arms tightened around her.  One hand holding the back of her neck. 

“Damn right we did.”  Dean’s voice was a bit muffled as he was speaking against her skin.  His lips grazing her neck. 

“I’m so glad you’re back.  Are you hurt?”  She sighed, running her hands up both of their necks into their hair.  When her fingers brushed over a bump and a jagged edge, Sam hissed and stood straight, releasing her. 

“Yeah, I’m good, but Sammy needs you to take a look at him.  Which means, SHOWER DIBS!”  Dean rapidly unwound from her, leaving a kiss and a love bite on her neck before running to the bathroom and slamming the door. 

She and Sam looked at each other a moment.  “Go.”  She ordered and pointed towards the garage. 

“He’s such a DICK.”  Sam grumbled under his breath as he shuffled towards the door.

Rather than put him back on the table, Y/N had him sit on her rolling stool.  She positioned herself between his knees and began carefully inspecting his scalp under the exam light.  His hair was matted with dried blood but fortunately there was just the one, large, protruding piece of glass. 

“Get you with a bottle?”  She asked.

“Yeah,” he grunted as she continued gently pressing around the wound.  She was very unhappy to see pus had filled in the space between the skin and skull.  This had to hurt like a mad bastard, yet Sam was still, like he was reading a book.

“This has to hurt like hell, Sam.”  She said, gently running her fingers around the wound. 

She was still thinking about how she wanted to treat him when she felt Sam’s hands roam up her thighs to her ass.  “Feels nice.”

“Imagine what it’s like when you don’t have a glass wedge in your skull.”  She said, readying her hand to remove the glass with as little pain as possible.  

“I can’t wait.”  He squeezed the globes of her ass tightly. 

She paused, closing her eyes and enjoying Sam’s large, warm hands on her.  “You’re right.  It DOES feel nice.”  She murmured.  “Sam, I have to get this.” 

“I know.  Sorry.”  He dropped his hands.

She moaned unhappily but resumed.  Using her forceps and power, she removed a glass shard the size of a poker chip.  He sighed in relief and slumped forward a little once she dropped it in the bowl next to them.  She pressed a square of gauze to the oozing wound, noting Sam’s muscles tensing in anticipation of a pain that never arrived.  Placing her hand over the wound, she let the energy flow to kill the infection, mend the small dent in the skull and heal the skin. 

“Tingles.”  He said sleepily. 

“Yeah, I’ve been told.”  She smiled.  “Hey, don’t go to sleep on me good-lookin, we’re almost done.”

“Can I kiss you?”  He asked, his voice muted as he was still facing down.   

“Can you…what?”  She let her power ebb, satisfied that he was no longer worse for the wear and looked down into his beautiful hazel eyes. 

“I spent a whole days listening to Dean talking about how your lips taste.  I’d like to know, too.”  He glanced towards the door, “privately.”  His eyes snapped back to her face, “If that’s okay, if I’m overstepping here…” his words began to tumble out.   

She smiled and took his face in both hands, leaning down, she pressed her lips to his. 

His kiss was different than Dean’s, but no less earth rocking.  He wrapped his arms around her middle and crushed her to him.  His tongue pushing into her mouth urgently. 

Days of erotic daydreaming already had her on edge and she moaned hungrily into his mouth.  His reply was a low growl and his hand firmly at the center of her back.   

“Stealing kisses?”  Dean’s voice chirped from the doorway.

“God-dammit.”  Sam hissed as they pulled away from each other.  

She turned slowly to look towards him as Sam laced his fingers at her waist and lazily leaned over to see past her as well.  Dean was smiling, genuinely, arms crossed, freshly showered and dressed in a new red tee and gray sweatpants.

“Sammy, dude, Santa came while we were gone!”  He jerked his thumb back over his shoulder.  “You gotta see.”

“Is this payback?”  Sam asked, as he hugged her closer, pressing his cheek against her stomach and resting against her.  She began threading her hands through his hair. 

Dean laughed, “No, you’d think.  And not like you don’t deserve the ever-loving HELL out of it, but no.  Just concern for my baby brother and the lovely lady cursed with our presence.”  His eyes found her face and his smile widened.  “Is he ok?”

“I took care of him.”  She hummed as Sam nuzzled into her belly.  Turning her head down towards the younger Winchester, “Go shower, love.  Go see what Santa brought.”

“Santa.”  He snorted.  “I’m not sure if this would be more or less surreal if I weren’t so exhausted.”  He sighed heavily and released her, sitting up and standing.  He towered over her a minute before tipping her chin up with his finger, then bending down to press his lips to hers.  She took his hand and when they parted, led him towards the door. 

“Are you hungry?”  She asked loud enough for both to hear.

Sam shook his head as he pushed past his brother.  “Jerk.” 

“Bitch.”  Dean replied automatically.  Then turned to her, “Hungry, yes, but not for food.”  He stepped back to allow them inside, of course, not being able to resist pinching her bottom as they passed.  She hopped and squawked. 

She paused, watching Sam turn and enter “his” room and stop just short in the doorway.  She tilted her head as she watched, Dean stood behind, watching her. 

Sam then backed out of the room, hurried back to her, threw his arms around her and lifted her up in a giant hug.  In defense, she wrapped her own arms around his shoulders.  “Yaaaa!”

“Thank you.  Thank you so much.  You didn’t have to do any of this.”

“But I did.”  She answered against his neck.

“Why?”  He asked, placing her back on her feet, his eyes were threatening to tear up.  He had such emotion swimming in them she started to tear up herself.    

“Because I can.”  She leaned up to peck his lips.  “Now go shower before you pass out.”

 As Sam turned to the bathroom, Dean put his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them.  “C’mere.  Let’s make out on the couch a while.”  She turned and let him lead her to her couch, where he gently pushed her to lie down, and settled on top of her.  Instantly his soft lips were seeking hers and she didn’t even consider resisting.  “I couldn’t wait to come back to you.  You sure you didn’t cast a spell on us or something?”

She laughed a little, “Nope, you’re just that smitten with me.  I think it’s because I slapped you around a little in the beginning.  You liked it.”

His mouth was on her neck now, licking and sucking gently at her pulse point.  “Maybe I did.  Maybe I want to repay you with my hand around your throat and fucking you against the wall.”

She shivered beneath him. 

“Every.  Wall.”  He said, deliberately, then captured her lips again.  “I’m going to rest a second.  I’ve never been so comfortable in my life I’m just…” his voice started to fade and she realized with an overwhelming affection that he was trying so hard to stay awake.  She wondered if they would tell her about the hunt if she asked.  She hummed again and kissed his forehead as he settled down.  They remained like that until Sam returned from his shower.    

Sam stood in the hallway, watching Dean snoozing on Y/N on the couch.  Her hands absently stroking his back and shoulders.  He cleared his throat. 

“Hey,” she turned her head to look at him.  “Oh good, I got you the right sizes.  You look much better.  How you feeling?”

“Better, but, uh, really exhausted,” he ran his hands through his damp hair and looked at her with reluctance, “so I think I’m just gonna—“

“We’re all sleeping together!”  Dean’s voice suddenly burst from the area of her breasts. 

“We’re what now?”  Y/N looked down at Dean.

“Not to make myself lord of the manor here, but,” Dean raised his head, his eyes a little squinty in the light. 

“But you’re going to,” Sam answered dryly.

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but my promise has to wait a little bit,” he met her eyes.  “I’m exhausted, like running on fumes here.  And if I feel like this, then I have no idea how Sammy’s still standing.  And you have that ridiculously massive bed,” he raised himself up on his arms, untangling from her and seating himself at the edge of the couch, basically on her feet.  “Something is going to happen here, and I think we ALL owe it to ourselves to not fall asleep in the middle of it.”

“I call middle!”  Y/N jumped up, rushing past Sam into her bedroom. 

The brothers looked at each other a moment.  A grin spreading across the elder Winchester’s face

“Is she real?”  Sam asked.

“God I hope so,” Dean stood with a groan and walked to stand before his brother, “If not, I don’t ever want to be rescued from whatever is feeding me this fever dream.”  He clapped him on the shoulder, “You in?”

 

The three settled down in her bed.  The brothers each now sporting new sleeping pants and shirts.  Y/N opted for shorts and a tank, assuming that she would have no need for even a sheet sleeping between two furnaces.  She started out on her back, with the brothers each on their sides, facing her.  Dean on her left, Sam on the right.  She’d never felt so wanted, so safe, so goddamn horny in her life.

“C’mere,” a gravelly voice came from her left, she turned to meet Dean’s tired eyes.  “Kiss me goodnight?”  She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, his hand coming up to thread through her hair, holding her face just behind her ear.  His tongue poked gently at her lips and she granted access.  As he kissed her, she felt Sam’s hand on her hip.  His thumb leaving a trail of lava while he stroked.  She moaned softly.  “I still owe you.  You can count on it.”  Dean mumbled sleepily, settling back down with a happy sigh.

“Me too?”  Sam’s voice brushed over her shoulder.  She shifted to face him and was pulled into a full embrace as his lips covered hers, passionate and sweet.  She could taste his toothpaste as she melted into him.  He pushed his leg between hers, simultaneously pushing her core against it while he held her.  “Oh god I wish I weren’t so beat.”  He moaned and released her with a sigh, he settled down.  Soft snoring already coming from her back as she cuddled into Sam.  She was right, she’d never be cold with these two around. 

 

She woke up in Dean’s arms again.  Immediately noticing that Sam was gone.  She sighed and reached back to grasp his hip. 

“Mmmm, finally.”  He whispered, pressing himself against her.  His need obvious. 

“How long have you been this hard?”  She asked, wiggling a little, enjoying his groan.

“A week.”  He growled, pushing himself up and her onto her back in one movement and settling between her legs.  The thin pants and her shorts doing nothing to hide their desire.

“Where’s Sam?”

“Running.  He wanted to take his magic legs for a spin.”  He said, leaning down to drag his tongue along her bottom lip.  “I want you.  I want you so bad I’m overheating.  Please, Y/N.”  Dean said, “Please don’t let me wait anymore.  Please let me give you what I’ve been promising you.”

She sat up a little, smashing her lips to his and fisting her hands in his hair.  Her answer plain as he growled, shoving his arms under her shoulders and squeezing her to him.  Immediately rutting against her, the friction and pressure just hitting her clit, even beneath four layers.  Her hips responded as she rocked against him.  They continued for a while until Dean pulled back, sitting up on his knees and pulling off his shirt. 

“Naked.  I need you naked; no dry humping like teenagers,” his voice was coming in breathy gasps as he struggled out of his clothes, then rolling over to help her pull her shorts off.  “I’m so wound I think I’m going to embarrass myself.”  He admired her naked body before him for only a moment when he was pushing her knees apart and kneeling between them.  Grasping his erection, he swiped the head through her folds.  Moaning when she let her head fall back, eyes closed. 

“Oh God,” she said softly.  Adjusting her head so she could gaze up at him.  He only wanted her more as he watched her eyes drag up and down his body.  She reached her arms up to him.

He gladly fell into them, his cock notched at her entrance as he gave her what he’d promised.  Wrapping around each other, he slowly pressed his hips into her, sliding into her wetness inch, by glorious inch.  When his hips finally met hers, he raised his head to watch her eyes. 

“Now that was worth waiting for.”  She murmured against his lips, as she tightened her walls against him, in a slow rhythm. 

He grunted, squeezing his eyes closed only to open them a moment later.  “You keep that up and I won’t last a minute.” 

“Then we go again.”  She sighed, arching her hips with a whisper of his name.  She ran her hands up his sides, to grasp his strong shoulders, digging in her nails and causing his cock to twitch inside her.  She hummed in delight.  “I like that.” 

He grunted again, tightening his arms her and anchoring himself down so he could only grind his hips in and out.  She wrapped her legs up and around the back of his knees.  He kissed her again.  He kissed her until his lungs started to burn.  Only then did he take a gasping breath and immediately returned to her lips. 

His orgasm was already making itself known.  The fire catching strength with each pulse of her body around him.  “Oh God, Y/N…”  Dean pulled out, and slid back in.  Again.  Again.

She dug her nails deeper into his shoulders as he moved.  Grinding her hips to his.  When he pulled back for air, he unwrapped and braced himself above her.  She planted her feet on the bed on either side, her legs falling open, adjusting the angle.  Her head tipped back, eyes, closed, with her mouth open in a pleasured sigh.  He moved down to suck a mark onto her neck, where he could feel her blood thundering through her.  “Yes.”  She gasped. 

“Looks like you’re mine now.”  He muttered softly and she pulsed tightly around him in response. 

“Good.”  She responded.  They moved together in a slow, sweet dance until, finally, the coil began to tremble and Dean began snapping his hips faster.  The increase in pressure and speed caused her own orgasm to burst in a wail of his name.  He followed soon after, spilling into her with a grunt and a soft cry of his own. 

They lay entangled together, catching their breath as they found each other’s lips. 

“We need to do that again.”  She whispered. 

“Anytime.”  Dean replied. 


	7. Recreational Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three take a day for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I could spend my days like this, you'd never see my ass again.

“So what now?”  She asked no one specific as she and the Winchesters lounged around her house.  It was later that evening, and they’d spent their time eating pizza, drinking beer, and playing video games.

“Honestly, at this moment, I’d be content to just stay here forever.”  Sam offered from one end of the couch, mowing down zombies in PlayStation.  “To hell with the rest of the world.”

“You would, dork.”  Dean snickered from behind a piece of pizza.  He was happily nesting on the same couch opposite his brother. 

“Hey, you wanna play, I told you where the batteries are.”  Y/N replied from the floor between them.

The brothers had also spent the entire day with her, learning about her powers, stealing kisses, and finding out where she learned to complete her protections.  (It turns out that Castiel taught her the Enochian.)  Until the video games.  Dean’s controller didn’t work and he claimed he didn’t feel like hunting down the batteries. 

“Maybe we should take you home with us.”  Dean said suddenly.

“What?”  Sam and Y/N said together, then turned to look at each other.

“Is there an echo in here?”  He glanced incredulously at the two nerds in front of the TV.  “Do I really need to say it again?”

“No,” she said, hesitantly, “But why?”

“Well, we’re yours.  You’re ours.”  He smirked, “You’re certainly mine.  You said it yourself.  And I think that maybe you’d be safer with us until we get this whole Crowley situation out of the way.  Plus, back at our place, we can teach you how to defend yourself even better.”  Dean finished his pizza in one bite and continued.  “But, it’s a long drive to the bunker and I’m not ready to hit the road just yet.”  He stretched.

Sam pondered a second and nodded in agreement.  “It’s not a bad idea.  The bunker has its own warding, and you can put up any extra protections you wished.”  He almost lost his grip on his controller as Y/N knocked into his legs with an overexaggerated motion of her own controller.  “Quit flailing!”

“My house, my games dude.”  She muttered, then appeared to think a moment, “But…what about my house?”

“Just for a little while.”  Dean reassured her.  “Just until we can get you in the clear and safe to roam the world as you please.”

“Well, Garth did want me to talk to you guys about seeing if you had any ideas in keeping me -- Dude!”  Y/N squawked as Sam paused the game and stood. 

“Bathroom break!”  Sam yelled back.  Y/N collapsed against the couch, dropping her controller and rubbing her eyes.  She reached her arms back in a languid stretch, a low moan escaping her lips.  Dean shook his head as he watched her. 

“I feel like I’m babysitting.”  He muttered.

She stood just as Sam was returning, she braced her hands on Dean’s knees, leaning towards his ear to whisper, “I always wanted to bang the babysitter.”  She ran her hand down his chest over his rapidly appearing erection.  She stood at her full height and sauntered into the kitchen.  

She returned quickly, handing a beer to each brother and keeping one for herself.  She returned to the floor, this time between Sam’s legs.  He instantly tightened them around her torso as she squawked.  “This way I can keep you from flailing,” his smile obvious in his voice.

In response, she slid her hands down his calves, to the arches of his feet and tickled him.  He kicked out with a yelp.  “Or not.”  She laughed.  She didn’t see Dean watching them with dark eyes. 

“Feeling somewhat third wheel-ish.”  He said grumpily. 

They both turned to look at him and she reached up, putting her hand on his thigh.  “Well come here then.”  She patted the carpet between her outstretched legs.  “There’s a space for you between my legs.”

They all felt the room change as she felt Sam’s fingertips brush the back of her neck while Dean contemplated her offer. 

“Or, you can just watch,” she winked.

Dean hoisted himself up from the couch and moved to settle between her legs.  He pressed his back to her stomach, his head resting between her breasts.  “Ahh.  Carry on.”  Dean sighed.   She grabbed her controller and rested her head back on the couch.  She was fairly certain the top of her head brushed against Sam’s sac, she saw his eyes widen as he stared down at her. 

“Let’s play.”  She said thickly.

Before long, Dean was guiding them through the labrynthian mansion they were searching.  Her forearms were resting on Dean’s shoulders as he pointed out zombies and puzzle pieces they weren’t seeing.  Every so often, Sam would squeeze her between his powerful legs, and she would try not to let Dean feel her shudder when he did. 

“Go left.  No, Sammy, there’s a –“ He covered Y/N’s hands with his own, and guiding them to a door they’d spent an hour looking for.

“How did you see that?”  She asked in surprise.

“I’m good,” he replied, wiggling back against her.  “Now, the other door should be,” he covered her hands again and she relinquished the controller to him. 

“Go ahead Dean, you drive.”  She rubbed his shoulders and pulled her knees up on either side of him.  “Go forth and kill.”

“You just want to ride me now huh?”  He responded and she didn’t even have to see his face to know that there was a handsome smirk gracing it.  She squeezed him with her legs.  Hard.  “Uuunf.”  When she released, he forgot about the game for a moment, “I think that may have had the opposite effect of what you wanted, there, sweetheart.”

“How do you know what I want? Hmm?”  She ran her hand up the back of his head, through his hair.  Feeling him shiver under her touch.  Not wanting to have Sam feel left out, she reached and affectionately rubbed his calves.  She tipped her head back to smile up at him.  He glanced down, hair falling into his face and winked, returning her smile.  If this is what they meant by making her feel safe, she was ready to follow them anywhere.

“Oh, I have an idea,” Dean answered quietly, pressing back against her body. 

She also realized that she was a little, no, a considerable amount of drunk.  It felt good to just sit and play and not be so alone.  She used a tiny bit of her power to dial the drunk back so that she wouldn’t be sick in the morning.  As she did, she felt a tingling, like tiny bolts of lightning through her core and at her back, where her body met the bodies of the Winchesters.  Dean turned his head a little and Sam’s legs tightened around her. 

“Sorry.”  She said sheepishly.  “Just pre-curing the hangover.”

“Felt good.”  Sam murmured, leaning over her, his lips near her ear, “You always feel good.” 

She reached her hands back, intending to stretch and, maybe caress his sides.  Instead, her fingers brushed the heavy member between Sam’s legs.  She flushed with a quick intake of breath when Sam’s hand gripped her wrist gently, guiding her fingers to the erection beneath his sweatpants.  The angle was awkward, but her gentle strokes succeeded in bringing him to full hardness.  She heard his breathing speed up and a soft moan escaped his lips, causing her to tighten her legs around Dean’s middle. 

“Sounds like things are more interesting back there than up here.”  Dean remarked, pausing the game and putting the controller to the side. 

“They are.”  Y/N responded, twisting her body as Dean sat up, turned around and scooted back forward to kneel between her thighs.  “Hi.”  She smiled at him.

“Hi yourself,” he returned.  Eyes on fire, hands resting on his thighs.  She saw him glance up at his younger brother, a silent conversation taking place.  Bringing his eyes back to hers, he leaned in a little, “It seems that things are going to happen now.  Are you ok with it?”

She nodded. 

“Both of us?”  His emerald eyes were on fire as he watched her.

“Yes.”  She breathed.

Sam leaned forward into her field of vision, “Anything makes you uncomfortable, just say so and we’ll stop.”

She nodded again, swallowing as Sam’s hands ran down her sides, around her stomach and up to cup one breast in each hand.  He squeezed, causing her to arch and moan his name.  Her fingers struggling for purchase on him.

“That looks good,” Dean leaned forward, placing his fists on the floor on either side of her hips.  As he moved in, Sam ran his hands up her arms, pulling her hands towards his mouth where he kissed her fingers, her palms, her knuckles, while his brother leaned in and captured her lips.  

Pressing into the elder brother while her fingers gently touched the face of the younger quickly scattered any coherent thoughts she may have considered having.  So when Dean lifted her shirt from her body, tossing it off to the side, she only made an unhappy sigh at his lips being taken from her.

As Dean removed her sweatpants, Sam began running his hands up and down her naked torso.  He paused to tweak the taut nipples causing her to gasp and lean up a little to pull Sam’s lips down to hers.  His kiss was soft and demanding as he held her as close as he could.  She felt the heat of Dean’s naked shoulders as they rested on her thighs and his fingers gently pulling her folds apart. 

“I have been wanting this since that first morning with you.”  He breathed.  He trailed a finger down her opening and chuckled.  “All this is for us?”  His warm breath tickled her skin.

She moaned into his brother’s mouth.  Sam had turned his body sideways so that he could curl down over her, holding her.

She yelped when Dean thrust one long finger inside her, sliding it against her walls.  She bore down on him, opening her legs wider.  He rewarded her by adding another finger.  “Oh she’s so hot Sammy.”  The lust-heavy voice floated up to her. 

“Don’t make her come too fast.”  Sam growled, running one hand down her body to circle her clit with one finger just above his brother’s intrusion of her. 

Looking down, she shuddered at the sight.  Closing her eyes, and letting her head fall back when Sam brought the same finger back to his lips.  He hummed in approval.          

Dean continued pushing his fingers in and out and she was soon rolling her hips to match.  Sam whispering in her ear, “You like that?  Did you like me playing with your body while my brother fucks you with his fingers?  Do you want his tongue?  She couldn’t help but moan.  “Is that a yes?  Use your words, sweetling.  Do you want it?” 

“Yes.”  She moaned.  “But you…” She arched as Dean twisted his wrist, curling his fingers to hit her G-spot.  She cried out, twisting her fingers in Sam’s hair, pulling him down to kiss him.  “Oh God…”  She sighed.

Sam growled low and deep.  Clenching his jaw and looking down her body at his brother.  “Dean.  Put her on her knees.”

“You want to ride my face, Y/N?”  The pure lust was about to burn a hole through her.  Dean slid his fingers away, helping her sit up and turn to face Sam in time to see him removing his clothes.  She couldn’t help but stare at him as he sat down, pulling her towards him for a proper kiss.  His tongue sliding against hers, causing the flames to burn hotter as Dean guided her hips over his mouth as he lay on his back near Sam’s feet. 

She hovered over him, watching Sam lean back, taking his cock in his hand, stroking lazily as the first swipe of Dean’s tongue made her jerk and cry out.  She fell forward, her hands on Sam’s muscled thighs for balance.  Dean’s tongue found her clit and began swirling around it.  She moaned, leaning farther forward, and finding the tip of Sam’s erection pressed to her lips.

Without hesitation, she sucked him in to the hilt.  Sam cried out, his hands flying into his hair, as in disbelief.  She felt Dean chuckle between her thighs as she pulled back to focus her tongue on the leaking cockhead.  “Oh God, do that again.”  Sam panted.  She obeyed gladly, pulling him back in. 

The room was filled with the sounds of pleasure as Sam grasped Y/N’s hair, grinding into her mouth.  She was moaning constantly as she writhed over Dean’s torturing tongue.  

She pulled off Sam, her eyes closed, mouth hanging open.  He looked down to see her take his cock in one hand as she was rocking more desperately over Dean.  “Dean,” she panted, both of her hands clasping around Sam’s shaft, stroking him in time with her movements.  “I’m…you’re gonna make me…”

Dean answered with a moan, gripping her hips tighter, limiting her movements and focusing on the sweet spot.  The burning and tension wound tight, tighter, taking her to the edge.  As she came, she cried out Dean’s name, her hand stilling on Sam’s erection, but the breath of her cries caressed the throbbing head and Sam moaned with her.  He gently pulled himself from her grip, stroking as he watched her concentrate on her pleasure.

Once the waves began to ebb, Dean wiggled out from beneath her, flopping down just next to her, panting.  One hand moved down to rub at his own tented erection.  Y/N, fell back to sit on her heels, her forehead resting against one of Sam’s thighs. 

Raising her head, she met Sam’s eyes.  “More.”  She said softly, her eyes dropping to his cock.  “Please.”

“Absolutely.”  Sam answered, sliding forward onto the floor against her.  He reached around her waist, sliding her up his lap, pressing his angry erection between them.  She rose up on her parted knees, hovering above him.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him with abandon.  Sam gripped the shaft and lined up with her dripping core.  He tipped his head back, “Let me know if anything is too—“

She dropped down, fully impaling herself on him with a shout. 

“That sounded like, “never mind” to me.  Dean chuckled from next to them, rolling onto his stomach with a pained moan.  He rose up on his knees and was rewarded with the sight of Y/N riding Sam hard, taking in each inch over and over again.  He worked his way to the recliner at the end of the couch, leaning against it, and watched. 

As he watched Sam grip Y/N by the hips, lifting her and slamming her down onto him, he reached into his sweatpants to grip his own erection.  A dark spot had appeared at the top of the “tent” as precome had begun to leak out.  He moaned as he stroked. 

Sam’s hand was at the center of her back as she arched, pushing her chest towards him.  She yelped as he took a nipple into his mouth.  She bent back further, causing Sam to spread his knees for balance and grip her hips tighter as she bent backwards towards the floor.  The crown of her head rested on the carpet, the only part touching the floor as she formed a beautiful arch, meeting at Sam’s hips.  Her eyes were closed and her mouth open as his name was falling from her lips in gasps.  Her hands running over her body, tweaking the nipples that were out of Sam’s reach. 

“Oh my God.”  Dean growled in wonder as he watched.  His hand moving faster over his throbbing cock.  “Sammy, you better have your eyes open for this.”

Sam grunted, followed by, “Oh, I see her.”  He re-positioned his hands on her hips, pulling her to him as he thrust his cock into her.  Her own hips moving to match him.  She began moving out of time, and her legs began shaking.  Sam grunted loudly as her walls began to spasm, tightening around him as her orgasm built.

She put one of her hands up on Sam’s chest, the other covering her mouth as she began grinding against him more frantically.

“Oh, don’t you dare cover your mouth, Y/N.”  Dean panted.  “Give it to him.”

A loud wail sounded as she shook violently in her second orgasm.  Sam quickly followed, shouting her name and pounding into her.  He leaned back against the couch, pulling her upright and crushing her to him.  Her cry was cut short by Sam’s lips. 

Panting and sweaty, Dean spoke first.  “I didn’t know I could get off that hard just by watching.  Y/N, I can’t wait to get my hands on you.”  He shifted uncomfortably.  “But first, I need a costume change.  You two collect yourselves.”  He stood, waddling awkwardly toward the bathroom.  

“Was that good?”  She whispered in Sam’s ear.

He moaned.  “You’re amazing.”  He panted, “When can we do that again?”

She pressed her forehead to his, watching his hazel eyes.  They changed from sated and calm to mild surprise as he felt her muscles slowly clenching around his cock.  A gentle pulsing that was already making him semi-hard.  “Now?”  She asked sweetly.

“Oh God.”  He gasped, turning his head and kissing her soundly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go south. Because, of course they will. But stay with me, the plot had to move along.

She woke up to a pair of hazel eyes gazing at her. 

“Hello.”

“Hello.”  Sam whispered.  “I find it interesting that the three of us are still huddled so close when this bed is bigger than most hotel rooms we’ve stayed in.”  He reached with one arm to rest a hand on her bare hip.

She stretched a little, moving closer to the younger Winchester.  They’d taken turns with her until the sun had crept over the horizon.  The three lovers had collapsed naked into her massive bed only a few hours before.  “I love this bed.”  She chuckled. 

“Me too.  Do you know how great it is to be in a bed that’s finally longer than you are?”  He watched her face a moment, “When you said “someone” gives money to HCN every once in a while, that someone wouldn’t be you, would they?”  Sam asked, lifting his head from the pillow, and bracing himself on his elbow.

“Why would you ask that?”  She feigned innocence. 

“Because this bed size is not at all common in the states.  And THIS bed is extremely custom.  And not cheap.”  Sam replied, watching her face.  “Neither are wardrobes, or laptops.”

She chewed her lip, “What answer would NOT change the raging adoration you have for me?” 

“Nothing would change the raging ANYTHING I have for you right now.”  His voice dropped an octave as he rolled forward and brushed her lips with his.  She couldn’t help putting her hand to the side of his face and holding him to her while she explored his mouth with her tongue.  He reached out and pulled her flush against him, his erection proud and obvious as it pressed into her stomach.  She lit up with need. 

“Is that for me?”  She whispered against his ear, throwing a leg over his waist.   

“Yes.”  He moaned softly.  “But I can’t…we can’t.”

“Why?”  Disappointment and worry flooded her system.  “I mean, yes, the money does come from me, but it’s legal and all mine I just…”

He laughed lightly and kissed her nose.  “No, love, it’s because my brother is right behind you, I’m not quiet and he’s such a BITCH if you wake him.”  Sam opened his eyes to see Dean sleepily glowering at him from behind Y/N.

“So you’re not saying, “no,”” she sucked a mark onto his shoulder. 

“Absolutely not.  Oh believe me, I’m going to have you.”  Sam rumbled, sliding his hand around to her bottom and squeezed.  “Shower?”   

 

Later that morning, Dean found Y/N in her suite, phone in hand and file folder and notes scattered over the desk.  “I don’t know.”  She was saying, exasperation obvious in her voice.  “I said I don’t KNOW what they are going to do next.  No one does.  Dude, are you new here?”  Pause.  “I will NOT be a burden and I don’t control anything they do.  You’d have to ask them.”  She paused to listen as she hadn’t heard Dean enter.  “What is with you today?  No, Garth, my job is to care about them.  Not tell them where you think need to go.”  She listened, frowning.  “And I do NOT work for you!  Listen, you should know better than to…” she turned and saw Dean approaching.  A smile lit her face and his heart thumped a little harder in his chest.  “Here, Garth, ask the man himself,” she handed her cellphone to a confused Dean.  “Here, I’ve had enough of him.”

“Garth?”  Dean asked gruffly into the phone. 

“Oh, hey Dean.  I was just telling Y/N that I need you and Sam to head out immediately to meet up with—“ 

“Like our lady said, dude, we don’t get told where to go.”  He rolled his eyes at a grinning Y/N. 

“Lady?”  She mouthed. 

Dean made a shhhh motion while Garth stuttered on the other end. 

“Let me try a different approach since you and Sam are such cowboys.  A couple of hunters are tracking down a Lamia not far from you and they’re not as sure of themselves as you are.  I’d like to avoid any more dying in our ranks.”  Garth explained.  “Wouldn’t you?” 

Dean gave a whole body sigh.  “Where are they?”

After talking to Garth, Y/N and Dean filled Sam in on the details.  Sam agreed that they should go help since another Lamia sighting was way too unusual.  But they also agreed that they would come back and take Y/N to the bunker with them immediately after.

“In a perfect world, we’re thinking three or four days.  Tops.  So, can you hunker down here until then?  Dean said while struggling to close his duffel bag while holding it.   

“I need to resupply the hospital, which is a couple of days’ worth of work easily.  Then I’ll pack up my things here and be ready when you come back.”  She was sitting on Sam’s bed, watching him stuff random things into his backpack as Dean fought with this bag in the doorway.  “I have to secure the house, call the other nurses and various and sundry other crap.  But I’ll be ready.”

“You know,” Dean began, “We don’t have to do this hunt.”  He looked to Sam, “To be honest, I don’t want to go at all.  I don’t like it.”

“We could take you along.”  Sam offered. 

She shook her head.  “This is what you do.  I will only be a distraction or a risk.  Just promise to be extra careful and I’ll be here when you come back.”

She kissed the brothers, “See you soon.”

As they drove away, Dean had an awful sick feeling.  But he didn’t bring it up.  For as much as it wouldn’t have mattered, Sam felt the same way.  Something was very wrong.

 

The meeting spot was a couple hours away.  A small diner next to a porn store along the interstate. 

“I think we need to stop inside on the way home.”  Dean said, eyeing the garish neon as they entered the diner, a smirk on his face. 

It was mostly empty as the brothers took a booth, ordering coffee while they waited.  

And waited.  Their unease growing exponentially with each coffee refill.

Finally, Sam called Garth.

“Hola, senior Winchester,” the chipper hunter answered.  “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Hey Garth, we’re at the meetup and Steve and Greg aren’t here yet.  We’ve been waiting for a couple of hours now.  Have they called you?”

“Steve and- why are you asking about them?”  Sam could hear rustling on the other end.  “They’re up in Canada somewhere.  Last I heard.”

Sam’s stomach dropped.  The alarm in his eyes alerted Dean who promptly put down his cup and focused on Sam.   “Canada?”  Sam replied in disbelief.  Dean was already throwing money on the table and jumping out of the booth. 

“Get up.   We’re going.”  Dean ordered, digging in his pocket and pulling out his phone to call Y/N.  “Now.”  The sick feeling ballooned into pure fear.  

Sam moved to follow while Garth began to panic.  “Sam?!”

“When did you last talk to Y/N?”  Sam asked as he followed his brother to the Impala.

“Uh, few days ago, when she told me you were out hunting and that you were staying with her.  I was going to call her later tonight.”  More rustling and a faint jingling on the other end, “Sam, what’s going on?!”

Dean cursed in frustration, “She’s not answering!”

“You didn’t talk to her this morning?  Asking us to meet up with Steve and Greg to hunt a Lamia?”

“No.  Sam, what happened?”  Sam could hear the engine of Garth’s car start.   

“We’ve been had.”  Sam growled slamming his door as Dean peeled out of the lot.   

 

 

 

The Winchesters didn’t even need to get out of the car to have their fear confirmed.  An earthquake-like crack ran from the street, through her front yard splitting her front step in half and annihilating the frame of her front door.  The break effectively wrecking the demon trap and warding protecting the house.  They ran inside, guns drawn.  But the house was silent. 

Dean moved off to the right, to the hallways and bedrooms.  Sam headed for the kitchen.  There was a body slumped in front of the sink with a carving knife sticking out of its throat.  He reached down, gingerly turning the body over, he was met with the vacant eyes of a random vessel.  Sam breathed in relief to himself.  There was a lot of blood on the kitchen floor, walls, and ceiling.  Sam was still in the kitchen when Dean came in.

“She’s not here.”  Dean panted, then stopped, seeing his brother kneeling over a body.  Taking in the carnage, he paled considerably.   

“Not her.”  Sam offered and Dean let out the breath he was holding. 

Hitting his knees in the middle of the kitchen, Dean hands clasped in prayer.  “Castiel.  Cas.  Please.  Please man, please help us.”  He begged.  “Praying to the angel Castiel, we desperately need help.”

Silence.

“She certainly didn’t go easy.”  Sam offered, standing up. 

“When we find her, Sammy…”  Dean growled as he rose to his feet.  Next they heard a loud, rumbling engine in the driveway.  They rushed back to the ruined door to see Garth jumping out of the car without putting it in park.  The car continued to roll towards her garage as he was pulling his gun. 

“Uh, Garth…” Sam began. 

A curse and a stumble later, he ducked back inside the car, successfully parked, and ran to the brothers. 

“Y/N?!”  He cried, his eyes wide and terrified.  The brother’s shook their heads.

“Taken.”  Sam replied grimly and a pained groan burst from Garth’s lungs. 

Garth offered to stay behind at Y/N’s house as a guard and to fix the damage.  “For when she comes home.”  Garth said with surety that only a man like Garth could possess.  The brothers were to head to the bunker to try to figure out where to start. 

 

At first, they were simply out of their minds.  Dean prayed to Castiel for hours when they first arrived.  Sam immediately immersing himself in trying to find demon activity.  Then calling every hunter they could.  They came up empty. 

Castiel appeared two days later, while Dean and Sam were arguing in the kitchen. 

“Dean, we have NOWHERE to start!”  Sam’s anger was showing in the fact that he was eating bacon. 

“We can’t just keep sitting on our asses!” the elder Winchester shouted.  “We have to d--,” 

“Dean.”  Castiel appeared in the doorway. 

“Cas!  Where the fuck have you been man?”  Dean whirled around, almost coating the room, and angel, in coffee.

“I’ve been looking for the aberration.”  Castiel moved into the room, “I mean Y/N,” he corrected quickly when it looked like Dean was about to throw the refrigerator at him.  “I am sorry, I can’t locate her.  She is somewhere that I am prevented from seeing.”

“Where was she when you last saw her then?”  Dean barked.

“I’m not a recorder, Dean,” the angel was clearly agitated.  “The last time I was aware of her presence was when I was last talking to you at her home.”

“So, basically, you’re useless.”  Dean replied bitterly. 

“Dean!” Sam gasped.

“If it weren’t for these fluffy asshats, she’d have never been on Crowley’s radar in the first place!  Dean shouted, the dam finally breaking.  “You just couldn’t keep your fucking bright ideas to yourselves.  No!  You decided that humans were basically Tupperware for when you’d fuck up again!” 

“If it weren’t for us “fluffy asshats” you would never have met her and been able to roll around on the floor with her in your orgasmic threesome haze!”  Cas shot back.

“Maybe that would have been better for her!”  Dean yelled.

“You were watching?”  This from Sam, who was all suspicious eyes on Castiel.

The angel was blushing furiously.  “I will inform you if I see her.”

“Yeah, but you’re not going to try too damn hard are you?”  Dean’s voice was full of disappointment and venom, “This isn’t a missed connection, we’re not asking you to call us if you happen to run into her at the mall.”

Castiel opened his mouth but nothing came out.  He looked at Sam, then tried again, “Like I said, I have—“

“Yeah, yeah, you have real work to do,” Dean turned his back and waved his hand dismissively, “Go.”  He breathed, “And go fuck yourself while you’re at it.”

Neither brother saw the hurt and confusion in the soldier of God’s eyes before he disappeared. 

 

Five weeks passed.  

 

Then they were insane.

Dean was cleaning all of the guns again while Sam was trying to wear a rut in the floor from the bunker stairs through the library and back.  They had nothing.  Castiel hadn’t come back.  Garth had not been any more successful.  But he had found out that it was a massive power blast to destroy the foundation of her house to break the warding. 

This wasn’t really news since they all knew from the beginning that it had to be Crowley.  But that was all.  Crossroad summoning went unanswered and all demon activity on EARTH had gone silent. 

And so had the Winchesters.  They’d given up talking days ago.  The last time they did, each brother walked away sporting a black eye.  Dean was about to clean his Colt again when his phone rang.  From her number.  Sam materialized at his side as Dean answered, putting the phone on speaker.  

“Y/N?!”  He tried not to sound completely panicked. 

“Hello boys.” Crowley crooned, the sound of the demon’s voice causing both brother’s stomachs to drop.

Sam inhaled to speak but stopped when Dean put up a hand.  “Crowley!” he replied in mock pleasure, “You motherfucker.”

“So rude,” the demon chuckled, “When I reach out in friendship?”

“You and I have very different definitions of friendship.  What do you want?”

“Not what I want, insomuch as what I think that YOU and Moose want.”  That’s when they heard a click and then screaming.  “Can you hear?  Kitten has quite a set of lungs, doesn’t she?”  He chuckled humorlessly, “Of course, there are so many different ways to make her scream.  As I’m sure you’ve discovered.” 

“LET HER GO!”  Sam roared suddenly, making Dean jump. 

“Tsk tsk Samantha.”  He purred.  “All in good time.”  Sam was gripping the back of the empty chair in front of him, knuckles and fingers white.  “I don’t do things for free.”

“What.  Do.  You.  Want.”  Dean could very well have had a stroke at this point were it not for the unhealthy dose of whiskey keeping his blood thin.

“I want her to help me.  Simple as that.  Give me just a little bit of that power and you can have her back.  We’ve even left her relatively tight for you.”

A massive crash echoed through the phone as Sam threw the chair in to the iron stairwell where it shattered.  Dean stared at his brother who was now wild-eyed and panting with fury.  Dean stepped forward, putting a hand at the center of his chest.  Sam turned his wild eyes on his brother. 

“Is that a no?”  Crowley replied smoothly.  “Shame.”

“We didn’t say that.”  Dean replied quickly.  “We want to see her.  If we come talk to her, get her to help you, we leave with her.  Deal?”

There was a pause, another click of what was likely a recorder, and her screaming abruptly cut off.  Sam took a step towards the phone, reaching out, then freezing.  “I’ll ponder.  I’ll call you back with details when her mouth isn’t full.”  The call ended. 

Sam roared again, plunging his hands into his hair as if he were going to pull it out by the handfuls.  He stalked towards the stairway while Dean fought to choke back the bile rising in his throat.  His vision began to tunnel when his phone rang again.  “Garth?”

“Hey Dean, I have something for you.  Now don’t kill me.”  The hunter began, “But—“

“Garth, bud, you are so far from that list but listen, Crowley just—“

“Yeah, I know, that’s why I’m calling you.”  Dean snapped his mouth shut.  “Like I said, don’t kill me, but I have traces on your phones and I got a lead on where she is.”

The words were English, but Dean was having trouble comprehending.  “How?”  Dean put his hands on the table, and shouted at his phone.

“Dean…that means…Garth… are you about to tell us…” Sam’s voice raw from his rage, called from the stairs where he’d collapsed.  Dean picked up his phone and moved towards his brother.       

“Crowley called from about four hours south of you.  Outside of Wichita.  Town called Oxford.  There are some open properties along the river.  It centered there.

“How reliable?”  Sam croaked, taking his brother’s offered hand and getting to his feet once more. 

“I wouldn’t fuck around with this if I weren’t sure.”  Garth replied grimly.  “It’s a good source.  Some of the best in the world wrote this trace program for me.”  He took a quick breath.  “She needs you.  Now go.”

As they rushed to the car, their bags already waiting inside, Dean promised himself that if, no when they got her back, they were gonna put her back together.  And then they were going to never let anything happen to her again.  To hell with the rest of the world.    

How they didn’t end up dead in a fiery wreck was a mystery.  Sam researched from the road and was able to find a place to start.  It was relatively easy.  Only one factory, long abandoned, said to be haunted, where all the dead trees suddenly sprang to life in recent weeks.  “According to the Oxford Chronicle.”

“Their newspaper is online?”  Disbelief obvious in Dean’s voice.

“Digital age.”  Sam had muttered. 

They arrived after dark, opting to leave the car back in the woods.  They identified the lone demon guard and dispatched her pretty easily.  She never saw Sam coming.  But when he was done with her, her head WAS practically rotated 180 degrees.  

“Too easy.”  Dean commented as they entered.  

Once through the door, it was oddly well lit, but silent.  Dead.  “Way too easy.”  Sam uneasily agreed.  Their footfalls echoed in the cavernous space.  Off to the right was a door, unlocked, leading to an even longer hallway of doors.  Again, silent with the sense of wrong permeating the air.  The brothers glanced uneasily at each other and gingerly proceeded. 

After about six doors, Dean was getting frustrated and alarmed.  At the final door, they found her. 

She was naked, shackled, and spread-eagle on an extremely out of place ornate brass bed.  The bed was well made with sheets covered in bright yellow flowers.  By contrast, Y/N was covered in blood and bruises.  The cheery linens stained maroon beneath her.  She was blindfolded and gagged.  At the sound of the door, she’d come awake and was struggling and trembling.  Trying to scream through the gag. 

“Y/N!” The brothers cried together as they rushed to each side of the bed.  She quieted immediately at the sound of their voices.  Dean reached out gingerly, touching the palm of her hand, one of the only places on her body that wasn’t bloody or bruised.  He realized with a start that she wasn’t just beaten.  She was carved.     

Sam retrieved her clothes from where they’d been tossed in the corner while Dean lifted the blindfold, removed the gag, and began working at her wrists.  The room was frigid. 

Dean was torn between boiling over with rage and vomiting in disgust.  Alistair would shit himself over what Dean was planning to do to Crowley.  As Dean cut the gag away, she tried to scream but choked.  “NO!”  She shout-whispered.  “Go.  It’s a trap!”

“Like hell.”  Dean growled, staring broken-hearted into her bloody eyes.  Sam had already picked the locks of the shackles at her ankles and she rolled onto her side and pulled her body into the fetal position.  As she moved, and the soaked sheet gave way as it peeled from her skin, they saw a huge sigil carved into her back.  “What did they do to you?” Dean’s voice choked and broken, echoed in the room, “Oh baby, what did they do?”

“Run, loves.  Please.”  She begged, trying to reach out to Dean. 

“No.” Sam shook out her shirt, offering it to her.  She glanced at each of them warily, almost not believing that they were real.  She sat up with full cries of pain as she let them get the flannel around her torso and buttoning it for her.  Dean quickly saw that, by the way her hands were curled in like claws, all of her fingers had been broken. 

As Dean tried to help her to her feet, they discovered she had a broken ankle.  She was eased back onto the bed.  Meanwhile, Sam took a moment to glance around the room. 

The walls were covered in strange wardings.  The unfamiliar symbols sure as hell looked unfriendly.  And of course they were also written in blood.  Likely hers.  A large sigil in the middle of the wall was an exact match to the one on Y/N’s back.  He was sure that each sigil on the wall had a twin somewhere on her body.  Rage flared again as he turned back to his brother and Y/N.  “Time to go.”  Sam said. 

“Can you heal,” Dean asked his hands on her cheeks, looking into her eyes.

She shook her head.  “No.  Not while—“

“We need to get her away from these wards.”  Sam said.  “Come on.” 

“Does this smell like a trap to anyone else?”  A new voice from the doorway pulled everyone’s attention.  Sam spun, drawing his gun. 

They faced a female demon with a gun of her own.  Before anyone could react, she shot Dean in the thigh.  Dead shot to the femoral artery.  Dean dropped instantly clutching the wound.  Y/N cried out hoarsely, collapsing to the floor next to him.   

“Less than two minutes before he bleeds to death.” the demon purred as Sam shot her in the center of her forehead.  Black smoke screamed out of the now dead body and flowed down the hallway.  As Sam turned back, he noticed the walls glowing a sickly yellow color as Y/N knelt next to Dean, her ruined hands now covered in his rushing blood.  Her hands only glowing faintly with her purple hue.

Sam could see her healing energy running out of the wounds like she was a sieve.  He watched in horror as each marking on her body leaked the power where it pooled around her on the floor, before it flowed like a river to the symbol on the wall. 

She was crying, begging, pleading.  “No no no… don’t die.  Please don’t die.”

“How do I stop it?”  Sam cried, his eyes scanning the room madly. 

She swallowed and her hands glowed a little brighter.  But as they did, so did her wounds, and so did the room.  “They’re siphoning.”  She pressed harder and Dean shouted in pain.  “It’s not enough.”  She wailed.  “It hurts…”

Sam turned to the walls, running to the nearest one, reaching out with his fingers to try to smear the markings.  Upon contact, he was shocked and burned.  The marks remained unchanged.  Pausing a moment, hearing his brother’s soft sigh of, “I love you,” to Y/N, he rubbed his burning fingers frantically over the markings, trying to smear through them.  He growled in frustration. 

“Sam, you need to break the sigil on me.”  Her voice was weak behind him. 

He spun to face her, Dean turning pale beneath her hands.   “What?”

“Break the line on the mark on me.”  She said, looking up at him with swollen and bloody eyes.                

“I can’t.”  Sam gasped.

“Yes you can.  I can heal once I’m free.  Please Sam!  Dean is dying!” 

He pulled his knife, dropping to his knees behind her, he pressed the sliver tip to the lowest point of the circle.  He paused, and pushed into her skin as shallowly and quickly as he dared. 

She screamed but the yellow glow immediately faded completely and a cry of surprise blessed his ears.  “You did it!”  She cried as Sam stood to see her hands glowing brightly over Dean’s leg. 

Almost instantly, Dean sat up, turned to Y/N and demanded, “Now you.”

“I can’t.  I don’t’ have enough.  Need to recharge or,” she stopped as the power in the walls shot back into Y/N in a giant purple wave, knocking her backwards into the edge of the bed.  Dean reached for her in a panic, his hands losing purchase as they were both slick with blood.  She slumped against the bed, unconscious. 

“Goddammit!”  Dean hollered.   

“Time to go!”  Sam responded, pulling a bedspread from the floor and wrapping it around her, and picking her up bridal style.  He turned back to see Dean standing in extremely bloody jeans and a look of pure mayhem on his face.  “Ready?”

He pulled out his own gun, nodded grimly at his brother, and led them out, unmolested into the night. 

In their haste and worry, neither brother noticed the dozen or so bodies littered around the entrance, another trap that had been laid.  Nor did either one notice the figure in a trench coat standing just at the tree line. 

The car was intact as Sam climbed in back with her, Dean almost in reverse and hitting the gas before the doors were closed.  “Babe, can you make it back to the bunker?”  Dean half-looked over his shoulder where Sam was still cradling her.  He looked absolutely gutted as he held her like a broken doll.

“She’s out cold.”

“Then we aim for home.”  Dean said with determination.


	9. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group comes back to the bunker after a long, tense drive. She tells her story.

Dean had called Garth along the way, filling him in on Crowley’s plan and her current state.  “We don’t know what all was done to her but we have an idea.”

“What do you need from me?”  Garth had asked.

“We want Crowley dressed like a fucking calf on our doorstep.”  Dean replied darkly.

“I’ll do what I can.”

The rest of the ride was mostly silent.  Sam refusing to let go of Y/N while she drifted in and out of consciousness.  Every so often, a slight purple glow would appear from under the sheet and Sam could feel a faint tingling where she rested against his body.  Then it faded away and the light would go dark. 

After an hour or so, her hand reached out of the cocoon of blankets and touched Sam’s cheek.  “Are you hurt?  Is Dean ok?”  She asked, her voice raw. 

Sam blinked down at her dumbly.  He watched, speechless as she shrugged out of the blanket a bit.  Her face still covered in blood.  “You’re worried about US?!”

“What’s she saying?”  Dean called from the front seat.

“She wants to know if we’re hurt.”  Sam answered his brother without looking away from her.  

Dean shook his head, “Fuck us, baby, just patch yourself as much as you can, we’re almost home.”

Home.  The word echoed through her broken body.  There would be plenty of time to talk when they were safe.  In the meantime she was healing herself with the strength she had.  In all honesty, she HAD to heal herself fast.  A fortunate side effect of the excess magic that had plowed back into her when the sigil had been broken.  When she’d opened her eyes, one of the first things she healed, she could see Sam’s strong jaw in the light of midnight.  Even in the dimness, he looked positively green.  She could also feel this sick waves of anxiety rolling off of both of them.  She was awed by their affection.  She couldn’t help but feel guilty for what they’d been through.  For her. 

When they finally arrived in the bunker garage, she was waking up again.  The weary trio trudged through the garage into the main entryway.  Dean carried her piggyback down the stairs so as not to hurt her feet on either the metal grating or the splintered remains of the dead chair.  In spite of her current state, she giggled softly.  “I think this is how you should always bring me inside.”

Dean chuckled humorlessly, “Anything you want.”

She insisted on a shower before anything, knowing that they were all buckling under a massive weight but not being able to think with all the dried blood covering her.  Her skin was tight and itchy and she had to get out from under it.  

They gave her the entire shower while they readied her room.  Not far from theirs, Sam and Dean quickly dusted, put fresh sheets on the bed, and carried out any overflow junk of theirs. 

They were back in the library when she finally found them.  They looked up as she approached.  She looked adorably tomboyish in a pair of Dean’s sweats and a flannel of Sam’s.  Her hair, still damp pushed back from her, now fully healed, face.  But she also looked fragile and small.  They both stood as she reached the top step.  She stood a moment, looking from one brother to the other.  She held her arms out to her sides, “Good as new.”  She chirped, letting her arms fall. 

Dean took a stutter step towards her, half reaching for her then stopping.  “Can we…can I…” He began.  Sam looked at him in confusion.

“Hug me?”  She said with an unsure laugh.  “Of course you can.  In fact I’m really hoping that you do.”

Rushing forward, Dean pulled her into his arms.  A muffled “oomph,” bounced off his chest as she was crushed to him.  One arm tight around her waist, the other cradling her head.  They stood a moment, relief rushing over her.  She was with them.  She felt safe.  She felt like she was home. 

“When we heard you screaming on the phone, we were out of our minds.”  Dean said, his voice choked with tears. 

“Is that what happened to the chair by the stairs?”  Her voice floated up from his chest. 

“That was me.”  Sam said from behind her.  “Dean.  Dude.  My turn.”  His brother released her reluctantly and she turned to wrap her arms around Sam’s waist.  Resting his chin on top of her head, he looked at his brother.  “Feel like talking about it?”

She nodded as she pulled away.  “Is there anything to eat?”

“What do you want?”  Dean began.  “We have cereal, we can make,” he trailed off as he thought a moment, “yes, we can make breakfast, frozen pizza, ice cream, I can go get burgers,”  he was babbling.  “Sam most likely has salad in there.”

She frowned.  “I kinda want a burger.  And beer.”

“Anything you want.”  He took a step towards the table, “Can we talk a little first?”

“Of course.”  She sat at the head of one of the tables, the brothers returning to their seats.  Dean was to her right, Sam on her left.  “Where do I start?”

“How did they get you?”  Sam asked.

“They did something that literally broke the front of my house, negating the warding and rushing in.  I think that I got one of them, but I lost. They took me to that place and kicked the shit out of me.  They wanted me to use my healing.  But I wouldn’t.  They broke my fingers.  I refused.  They stripped me.”  Her voice was starting to sound strained and she began coughing. 

“Water?” Sam asked, already halfway to the kitchen.  Returning with a bottle of water for her and himself and the whiskey for Dean.  Dean immediately took a long pull from the bottle. 

“Where was I?”  She asked.

“They broke your fingers.”  Dean offered.

“Yes, broken fingers.  Then they stripped me and tied me to that bed.”  She shuddered.  “Then they carved me.  That was probably the screaming you heard.  They must have recorded it.”  She sighed heavily.  “I screamed.  I fought, I tried so hard to get away.  Then everything went black.”

Dean was in danger of shattering the bottle in his grip. 

“Dean, baby, easy on that bottle.”  She leaned forward, gently taking the bottle from him.  “Then they left me alone. I tried to use my healing then but then I realized what they had done.”

“The markings on you and on the walls.”  Sam offered.

“Yes.  The spell drew it out of me and was absorbed by the room.  But I had to use it at full strength just to use a little, as it siphoned off most of it.”  She took another drink of her water.  “Once I realized that, I stopped using it.  They came back and beat on me some more but I still refused.  Then I heard one of them say that I could be convinced to use it.  That Crowley was going to use you guys.”

The brothers were staring at her, processing what she had, and had not, said.

She finally caught on as to why they looked so sick.  “Oh my GOD, he told you they’d done…” her hands flew to her mouth.  Her eyes darted back and forth between them.  “Didn’t he?!”

“Yeah.” Sam replied softly.  “In a very not subtle way.”  Dean was nodding.   

“I wasn’t.  They didn’t.”  She replied just as softly.  “Tortured, hurt, frightened.  But not that.  I wasn’t raped.”  She said finally.  

Dean practically turned to liquid in his chair, letting out a huge breath.  “I’m going to go throw up and then I’m getting you the biggest goddamn burgers I can find.  Sammy, kiss her in happiness for me.”  He jumped up and took a couple steps towards the stairs, then paused next to her.  “Never mind.  I got it.”  He leaned over, putting his hands on either arm of her chair, and pressed his full lips to hers.  She put her warm hands on his scruffy cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry you were so upset.”  She whispered, tears in her eyes. “I should have come with you right away.”

“Don’t you ever apologize.”  Dean whispered back.  “I’m so sorry we couldn’t find you sooner.”

“Make it up to me and find me a goddamn burger.”  She smiled and pushed him up.

“Yes ma’am.”  He saluted and ran to the stairs. 

Once the door slammed, she focused on Sam.  “You can kiss me too, if you like.”  She offered shyly. 

In a flash, Sam was out of his chair and on his knees in front of her.  She only had to lower her head a little to meet his warm lips.  Her thighs squeezed the hunter’s torso as they wrapped their arms around each other.   He put his hands on either side of her face, pushing them back and running his fingers through her hair as he pushed his tongue into her mouth.  She accepted hungrily and a small moan escaped her. 

That small moan caused something in Sam to catch fire and he pulled her even closer.  She slid off the chair, straddling his lap.  His hands slid down her back to grasp her ass, keeping her tight against him.  Sam began kissing along her jaw and down her neck.  She leaned back to give him more access.  “He made us listen to you screaming and we thought the worst.”  He breathed into her skin.  “When I saw you tied up in that place, I feared it was even worse than that.”  Gripping the back of her neck, he tipped her head forward so he could claim her lips again.  “I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.”  He whispered. 

She wiggled against him, pressing her center against a painful erection.  Sam forced his hand between their bodies and into his jeans.  Gripping her tight with his free arm, he lifted up a bit, to adjust himself so that he wasn’t almost bent in half.  Once adjusted, he settled back down and felt her core against him.  She moaned.  “That feels better.  But do you know what would feel better than that?”

“Nothing at all?”  He offered as she hummed against his neck.  “I would love to, but Dean would kill me if I had you on the library floor.”

“But what if I WANT you on the library floor?”  She replied, digging her fingertips into his shoulders. 

“Oh God,” he whimpered, “Do you?”  Pulling back a bit to look directly into her eyes.

She pecked his lips.  “Do I want you?”  Peck.  “Yes.”  Peck.  “Do I want you right here?”  Peck.  “Right now?”  Peck.  “Also yes.”  She pressed her mouth fully against his, brushing her tongue along his bottom lip. 

He rocked back and forth, the fire in him swelling.  He pulled back for air, as he did, her name ghosted past his lips in a plea. 

“Sam.”  She put her mouth to his ear, her hot breath making him shiver.  “Please.  We’re so good on the floor.”  She purred.  “Remember?”  And he did.  “Make me feel pleasure like I know you can.”  She was begging him and his resolve headed for the hills.

He ran his hands up under the flannel, caressing her bare skin.  Leaning forward, he gently laid her down on the hardwood floor.  Ignoring the pins and needles in his legs as the blood flow returned.  Bracing his hands on either side of her body, an odd look overcame his handsome features. 

She looked up at him quizzically, “Sam?”

“Huh.”  He smiled down at her, “I didn’t know the floors were heated.”  With that, he leaned in to kiss her again.  Her hands moved to his waist to pull his shirt up and over his head.  In turn, he slowly unbuttoned the flannel, revealing her flawless skin.  He bent lower to touch his tongue to the skin between her breasts.  Her fingers ran through his hair, encouraging him to go lower. 

Hooking his fingers in the waist of her sweatpants, he pulled gently.  Sliding them down and off with the help of her lifting her hips.  He sat back on his knees again.  Simply gazing at her laid bare before him.

She smiled deviously up at him.  “Are you going to do something or do I have to do this alone?”  Without breaking eye contact, she began tweaking the nipple of one breast with one hand while sliding the fingers of the other through her folds. 

He grabbed her wrist away from her core, putting her fingers in his mouth.  He sucked hard and released them with a pop.  “I got this.”  He closed his eyes in pleasure at her flavor.  He scooted around and settled between her legs.  “You don’t want to wait for Dean?”

“I’ll make it up to him.”  She said, placing her hand on the back of his head.  “Please, I need you.”

He wasted no more time, leaning in, he forced his tongue into her folds as well as thrusting his fingers inside her.  She cried out and arched up.  Once she settled back down he began circling her clit while pumping his fingers in and out.  Before long, she was writhing beneath him.  He could tell she was close so he pulled his hand away, wrapped his strong arms under her and around her thighs and pulled her tightly to him.  Wrapping his lips around her, he sucked in while pressing his tongue down on the bundle of nerves. 

She screamed.  Spewing obscenities in a combination that Sam had never heard before.  He held her tightly to his mouth until she was begging him to let go.  Raising his head, and rising up on his knees, he looked down at her.  Her head was turned, her eyes closed and she was panting.   She turned and looked up at him when she heard the swish of his belt followed by the sound of his zipper.  He pulled his jeans halfway down his thighs and leaned over her.  “I can’t wait,” he said thickly.  Claiming her lips as he filled her in one slow stroke.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him.  Locking him inside her.  He felt her walls constricting and releasing as she rocked against him a very little bit.  They continued kissing as her body milked his.  Soon, Sam was wanting, needing, to move.  He pressed his lips to her neck then growled in her ear, “Please.  Oh God, I need to move.”

She constricted tightly once and Sam gasped in pleasure and surprise with his orgasm already building.  Then she unlocked her ankles from his waist and braced her feet on the floor.  “Move,” she moaned. 

Sam obliged, sliding in and out of her at a torturously slow pace.  The hardness of the floor causing him to hit differently when he’d bottom out inside her.  He held himself up so he could see her face as he pleasured them both.  She could only hold his eyes briefly before shivers and shudders took over.  Caressing his back, she gently ran her fingers down to his ass where she suddenly dug her nails in.  Likely breaking the skin. 

He shouted and thrust harder into her.  She hissed in approval.  “Again,” she commanded.  He did.  The coil she was winding inside him was starting to burn.  It wouldn’t be much longer.  He sped up to a harsher pace, his hips slapping against her softness, the sounds echoing through the cavernous bunker.  “Sam!”  She cried suddenly. 

Looking down into her wild eyes, “Again?”  He teased.

She half sat up, lips colliding with his and drawing blood.  They didn’t care.  She twisted her hips and Sam rolled them over onto his back.  The warm floor, now cool against his sweaty skin, held him rigid.  He was impaling her deeper than ever before.  She sat straddling him, her hands braced on his chest. 

“Ride.”  Sam ordered, running his hands to her hips. 

She rocked against him, hard.  The unforgiving friction bringing them to the edge quickly.  She gazed, unseeing into the war room, but she shouted when Sam brought his fingers to rub at her clit at she rocked. 

He was so close and he needed her to follow him.  He gasped her name as his orgasm hit and thrust up to meet her grinding.  The tempo increasing until her legs began to shake and she came undone with a cry.  Collapsing on top of him with a sigh.

“Now dayumn.  THAT was hot.”  Dean’s voice boomed. 

Sam jerked at the sound of his brother’s voice.  “God dammit.”  He whispered.  He tipped his head back to see Dean, albeit upside down, standing at the top of the bunker entrance stairs.  His elbows were resting nonchalantly on the railing.  “Hey, Dean.  You asshole.”  He gasped.  Righting his head, he spoke to the boneless woman sprawled over him, “Did you know he was there?”  The figure nodded.

She moaned and sat up keeping Sam inside her.  They both shuddered as she shifted.  But she didn’t dismount.  Instead, she began tightening her inner walls around him.  She blinked slowly, watching Dean descend the stairs and approach.  “Dean,” she said dreamily. 

He was carrying a case of beer and a bag of groceries.  “Hello beauty.”  He said with a smile.  “I decided that the best burgers for you are home made.”

Her secret torture of Sam continued.  He was semi-hard again. 

Dean stood beside his naked brother and their lover.  He looked down at them both, “Seriously, There really is something so hot about voyeurism.  You need to try it, Sammy.”  He placed the beer on the floor, reaching out to pinch Y/N’s still taut nipple.  She yelped and Sam moaned as she tightened around him.  “Maybe during dinner, I’ll fuck her right in front of your salad.”  He licked his lips.

“Dean,” she gasped, reaching for him as he leaned down to kiss her.  Again, putting her hands on both sides of his face.  She moaned into the kiss as Sam’s erection filled her again. 

Rising, Dean grabbed the beer.  “C’mon!  Get some pants!  Chef Boy R Dean is making burgers!  We’re gonna need our strength!  It’s gonna be a long, hard, fun night!”  He headed into the kitchen.       

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion at the bunker continues.

They managed to keep their hands off each other long enough for Dean to, indeed, make the best burgers Y/N had ever had in her life.  Conversation was light, for the most part, but as Dean stood to make another burger, Sam began.  “Y/N, uh, I know you’ve just gotten back but I wanted to let you know that I, rather, Dean and I know that what you’ve just been through has to have been…” he faltered.

“Damaging?” she turned to the younger Winchester and asked with a slight smile.  “Without a doubt,” her brow furrowed.  “Why?”  She looked from Sam to his brother who was returning to the table. 

Dean picked up where Sam had left off, “We just want you to promise that you’ll tell me, or tell Sam if anything we do or say—“ he faltered, “hurts.  You tell us.  Okay?”  He waited for her answer. 

She cocked her head, the weight of his words sinking in.  Her heart swelled with love for them.  “I will.” 

“Sammy and I have been to hell.  Literally.  And we’ve historically,” he thought for a moment, “handled stuff like this pretty badly.”  He looked at his brother, “We don’t talk, we hide things, we lie.”  He held Sam’s eyes for a heartbeat before focusing back on her.  “I can’t bear the thought of you going that route.  Please don’t think that any battle has to be fought alone.”  The words seemed to be rushing from him, escaping his brain before he had a chance to convince himself otherwise.

“Just…talk to us.”  Sam begged.

“Jesus,” she smiled thinly, “what have you put each OTHER through?”  Dean cocked his head and an empty laugh echoed through the kitchen. 

“Let’s just say we could have handled a lot of things a lot better.”  Dean smiled affectionately at his little brother's answer. 

“But we always make it.”  Dean added softly.   

“I promise.”  She replied.  “On my heart, I promise.”

“That’s enough for me.”  Dean answered.

 

While Dean was halfway through his second burger, and Y/N was quietly basking in the fact that she was truly safe, she caught Sam yawning.

“Go to bed, love.”  She said, reaching over to cover his hand. 

He turned it and entwined his fingers with hers.  “Don’t want to miss a minute.”

“I’m here.  I’m safe.  I promise I’ll be here when you wake up.  I bet you barely slept the whole time and…” she blushed at their reunion on the library floor.  “I imagine we used up the last of your energy.”

Sam yawned wide again.  “Okay.”  He stood up with a wave to his brother that turned into a single finger salute.  He leaned down to kiss Y/N softly, then put his lips to her ear, “I love you.” 

She smiled, putting her hand to the side of his face, turning her head, “And I love you.”  A slight tingle flowed from her fingers against Sam’s scruffy face as she released him.  He winked and turned towards the door.  She watched him shuffle out of the kitchen, when she turned back, she saw Dean watching with a small smile on his face.

“What about me, Y/N?”

“What about you?”

“Do you love me too?”

“Mmm,” she closed her eyes and leaned back a little, then rocked forward, using the momentum to stand up, round the table and settle herself in Dean’s lap.  He dropped the last of the burger he was holding to wrap his arms around her waist.  “You told me you loved me when you were bleeding out at that warehouse.”

He nodded.  “I did.  Maybe not the best timing but it’s true.  Y/N, I love you so much, I’ll march into hell for you.  Twice.”  He tightened his arms around her. 

“I was prepared to use everything to save you.”  She said, tears beginning to simmer in her eyes as she remembered how frightened she was at the thought of him slipping away.  He tilted his head, “because I love you back.  So very much.”

He closed the gap between them and kissed her.

Pulling back and putting her hands on his shoulders.  “Were you really going to fuck me in front of the salad?”  She asked, her eyes sparkling.

He growled a little, food forgotten and his hunger replaced by a totally different kind.  “Oh no baby, now I’m gonna fuck you in my bed.  I’m gonna fuck you on my floor.”  He leaned in, kissing her neck and sucking gently.  “I’m gonna fuck you on my desk.”  His lips brushed against her skin, sending sparks through her.  He moved to the other side of her neck, leaving behind a mark this time.  “I’m gonna fuck you against the wall.”

She leaned into his mouth, desire pooling in her stomach and she moaned softly.  “Oh.”  She sighed, running her hands up into his hair, holding him against her throat.

He worked at the sensitive skin a moment, feeling her start to squirm against him, “And you know what I’m gonna do when I’m done fucking you?”  He turned her face to meet his emerald fire eyes. 

She could only shake her head as she held her breath for the answer. 

He leaned it, his forehead to hers, “I’m gonna fuck you again.”

She opened her mouth to reply, but her breath still refused to come.  Dean took the moment to run his fingertips from her jaw, down her neck and gently over her breast, where the nipple hardened beneath his touch.  He pinched sharply, causing her to whimper.  “We better clean up quick then.”  She said finally. 

 

On the way to Dean’s room, he stopped twice to press her against the wall, his lips hungrily meeting hers as his hands roamed her body.  Her soft moans echoing down the hallway. 

“Dean,” she gasped, her hands in his hair. 

“I want you right here.” He’d growled, capturing her earlobe in his teeth and running his tongue over the flesh.  “I don’t know that I can wait any more.”

“How far away IS your room?”  She panted.

“Next door on the right.”

She laughed, pure music to his ears as she rolled her eyes.  “Dean…” she squirmed away, rushing the few feet to his door and throwing it open.  She turned back to him, mischief in her eyes as she began pulling the flannel off and disappeared into the darkness of his room.

A rumbling laugh from Dean as he pursued. 

A strong arm wrapped around her waist as she tried to hide just inside the door.  She was pulled back against his chest, his breath hot against her ear.  “I want you.  So.  Bad.”

“Then have me,” she leaned her head back against his shoulder as his hand roamed up her stomach to gently around her throat.  She moaned reaching back to grip his thighs.  “You waiting for a written invitation?” 

He walked forward, basically kicking her legs out from under her step by step, moving them towards his bed.  He released her as they reached the foot of it, and she turned and sat on the edge, immediately reaching for his belt as he shed his flannel and tee.  She pulled the belt free, tossing it aside and quickly popping the button and pulling the denim, the zipper descending as she tugged.  He swelled in record time as she slid her hand over his length over his boxers.  Now it was his turn to have his breath catch.  “Wait wait.”  Dean gasped.  “I need to get my boots off.”

“Don’t care.”  Y/N muttered, reaching beneath the silk and pulling him free.  Before he could blink, she pulled his cock completely into her mouth. 

His hands flew to her head, tangling in her hair as he throbbed in the warmth of her.  He roared in pleasure as she pushed his hips back with her hands, then pulling him back in.  Neither of them noticing the tall shadow spilling in through the forgotten open doorway.

Dean fucked her mouth hard and fast.  Feeling her hum around him, he glanced down to see her beautiful eyes looking up his body.  The second they met, his cock pulsed with the warning of orgasm.  “Unnnh!” he grunted and forced himself a clumsy, pant-deterring step back, popping out of her hungry mouth.  “Too soon.”  He grunted, bending forward and almost dropping to his knees.  When his eyes met hers again, they were full of hard lust and desire.  “Get naked and get on your back.”

Wide-eyed, she bit her lip and quickly obeyed.  In the same time it took Dean to completely disrobe, she was on her back, waiting. 

He crawled up the bed, dragging his lips over her ankle, calf, knee, thigh, hip, stopping a moment to completely thrust his tongue deep within her ready folds.  She arched off the bed with a cry of his name.  Placing his hands on her hips to push her back down, he continued up her body, kissing her hip again, then her stomach.  He dragged his tongue from her belly, up between her breasts, up her neck, finally finding her mouth. 

She was a panting mess when his lips finally covered hers. 

In the hallway, the shadow was now slumped against the wall.  Its shoulders rising and falling with heavy breaths.

Dean nudged her legs apart and settled between them, his erection slipping between her folds as he pushed his hips once, twice, moaning her name.

Licking her lips, she ran her hands up and down his back, running her nails gently over his skin.  She arched her hips up, slipping his cock against her swelled clit.  “Hmmmm Dean.”  Her breathing was coming faster.  “Dean please.”

“Please what baby?” he teased, sliding his hardness over her clit again.  “You like that?”

“More.” She replied eagerly.  “Give me more.”

“Greedy,” Dean said against her lips.  He pulled his hips away, teasing her entrance with the swollen head.  “Oh honey, you feel like silk.” 

“Put that fucking thing inside me and I’ll give you heaven.”  She sighed as he pushed a little more inside.

“Filthy mouth like that gets a girl punished.”  Dean offered, testing the waters. 

“Oh?” he felt her shudder beneath him, “You gonna spank me, Winchester?”

A grin split his features as a hand crept to her throat, squeezing gently.  “I think I could think of something better.”  He watched her eyes widen and felt a rush of wetness between her legs as her desire amped up.  “I didn’t forget,” he murmured alluding to their first time in each other’s arms.  “You came so hard for me that morning.”  His thumb massaging the side of her throat.  “You felt so good.”  He pushed his whole length inside, sighing with her.  “So wet.”

She tightened her walls, arching her body up against him.

He grunted softly.  “You felt like heaven.”  He felt her swallow against his palm.  “Just like now.”  He pumped his hips against her, sliding in and out. 

She moaned.  “Harder.”

He did.  Snapping his hips against her Dean lost himself in the pleasure.  Her small cries at the force of his thrusts pushed her up the bed.  She had to let go of his perfect ass to brace herself against the headboard to push back against his power.  He leaned down to kiss her, his tongue invading her mouth in a soft contrast to his thrusts.  He released her throat to brace himself above her as he moved. 

“Behind,” she gasped when he let up for air.  “Take me from behind.”

“As you wish.”  Dean pulled out with no hesitation, ignoring the protest from his erection at the loss of contact.  “On your knees,” he demanded.  He sat up next to her as she rose, rolled forward, and propped herself up, her feet resting up by the pillows.  Sweeping the pillows to the floor and taking his position behind her, he slid his hands softly over her hips.  He had to take a moment to gaze down at her ass, up and ready for him.  Her thighs, slick with sweat and desire waiting patiently.  He slid his hand over her backside, down over her hip, and around to tease her clit.  

Her hands were braced on the end of the bed, and she yelped at the sudden touch.  She slid her knees farther apart.  She looked up, noticing the shadow in the doorway.  She smiled and moaned, “Dean, please, give it to me.” 

Holding himself to her opening, he dragged the head through her folds a few times, making her rock back and moan.  “Oh baby I love hearing you beg me.”

Her moan turned into a frustrated growl.  “Dean…” she rocked back again.

He finally notched himself at her entrance and slid back inside.  Both moaning as his hips met her body.  He slid back out slowly, dragging each glorious inch out of her tense walls.  He dug his fingertips into her soft flesh and slammed once.

“Yes!” she cried. 

Dean began pounding into her body, unable to keep his own grunts under control as she met him thrust for thrust. 

As she rocked on Dean’s cock, she lifted her head to watch the doorway, judging by the movement of the shadow, Sam was fisting his own cock as he watched them.  She found his eyes through the crack of the door and the frame.  She licked her lips and moaned loudly. 

“Baby,” Dean gasped, tightening his grip on her hips.  “I’m close…”

Spreading her legs wider and rocking harder, she answered, “Come for me, Dean.”  She reached back to dig her nails into his powerful thigh as they moved. 

Dean shouted her name as his orgasm took over, his body pumping his release into her willing softness.  She moaned as she felt him falter as it faded. 

Without pulling out he fell forward and rolled them onto their sides, immediately reaching around to massage her swollen clit.  “Now you.”  He growled. 

She arched into his expert fingers and her pussy throbbed around his softening member as she came chanting his name. 

Moments passed with nothing but the sound of heavy breathing.  She tipped her head to see that the shadow was gone.  She smiled, suddenly exhausted.  “Dean?”  She whispered.

He tightened his arms around her.  “You want to stay the night?”

“Absolutely.”

They moaned unhappily as they reorganized themselves, placing the pillows back on the bed.  While Dean rearranged the blankets, she moved to close the door.  Poking her head into the hallway, she heard the soft closing of a door somewhere down the hall.  She smiled again as she returned to the safety of Dean Winchester’s arms.  

 

 

A beep sounded on Dean’s cell just as he was about to drift off, he crawled to the end of the bed, trying not to wake Y/N, reaching down to the floor, he fought his phone out of his jeans.  A message from Sam.

:You’re right.  Voyeurism is hot. ;)”

“Sonofabitch.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters finally take care of the problem. With a little help from friends.

The Winchesters had taken themselves out of the hunting game as soon as Y/N was back.  They’d agreed that the only job was Crowley.  Everything else would wait.  They kept in contact with other hunters, the entire hunter network was on the lookout for the suddenly very absent King of Hell.

In the meantime, they’d taken a trip to her house to get supplies, and to check the damage.  But by the time they did get there, there was no damage.  Garth had restored her home completely.  But when they asked how he did it, he would simply smile.

“You’re not the only ones with powerful friends.”  He’d smirked. 

Weeks passed, but unlike when Y/N was missing, there were long stretches of comfort and pleasure between research and searching.  They’d converted one of the bunker rooms into her new medical suite that was better than most hospitals.  She could often be found there, humming happily and puttering with supplies and the layout. 

“Is it bad that I want to use this?”  She’d gestured to the shiny new medical table and tools.

“No,” Sam had smiled.  “But we’re not hurt at the moment.”

She leaned forward and palmed his cock, waking it up fully.  “Then let’s find another use.”  She’d whispered against his lips.

Not that there weren’t challenges.  The nightmares started almost immediately.  The solution was relatively easy.  If one of the Winchesters wasn’t already headed to her, she would find herself crawling into bed with one or the other.  In their arms there were no nightmares.  The next day, true to her word, she would always try to talk about it and explain what she had been dreaming.  If she asked for space and time, they would give it to her.  About as much as the Winchesters could.  Eventually one of the brothers would seek her out.  Usually Sam.       

 

Somewhere in the middle of another random night, Dean was at the war room table, trying to figure out where to look next.  He grunted in frustration as he was fresh out of ideas for the hundredth time that day.  All that was left was the bottom of the friggin Atlantic.  Castiel had been absent for months, and he wondered, sadly, if his angelic friend was no longer his friend.  He knew that his last words to Cas were pretty harsh, but it wasn’t the first time he’d lashed out in anger and frustration.  He sighed again, about to shut down for the night when his attention was captured by his ringing phone.  He swiped it off the table as he stood.    

“Hey Garth, any luck?”

“You might want to meet me at the front door.  I’m comin in hot.”  Garth chirped happily.

“What is that code for, Garth?” Dean asked irritably.

“You gotta lighten up, my man.  You’re gonna have a stroke.”  Garth actually sounded irritated himself.  “I have your trussed up calf.  He was really pissed when he lost the fight and when he wakes up, you’re gonna need him in a trap.  I’m five minutes out.”

“You really have- how…We’re on our way.”  Dean hung up and hollered for Sam. 

“What?!”  Sam came running into the war room, gun drawn, eyes wide.  

“Garth has Crowley and he’s almost here.  Where’s Y/N?”

Sam looked at his watch, “It’s 3am, she’s sleeping the sleep of the safe and satisfied.”  Sam replied warily.  “Do I wake her?”

Dean paused, “Did she have a nightmare tonight?”

“No.”  Sam said with a sigh of relief.  “They seem to be lessening.” 

Dean nodded, “Well, go tell her what’s happening but beg her NOT to come down.  She has a nightmare, tell her to call one of us.  I really don’t want that bastard to know she’s here.  But hurry, Huggy should be here any second.”  Sam took off back down the hallway stuffing his gun into the back of his jeans as he did. 

The brothers were standing side by side outside the door as Garth pulled up.  “How does that thing run?”  Dean leaned over to Sam who only answered with a shrug. 

As the rumble of the engine died, Garth practically sprang out of the seat and rushed towards the hunters.  At first, Dean made a move to block what he assumed would be an incoming hug but instead he began waving his arms, “hurry up and help me, idjits!  He’s waking up!”  He threw open the back door of the car to reveal a large, squirming bundle wrapped in what appeared to be a black blanket with red spray paint.  No, not a blanket, a sleeping bag.   

“Is that a demon trap?  On a blanket?”  Sam asked as he approached.

“Yes, now come on.”  Garth was tugging on one end.

“That’s my head you imbecile!” the bag squawked.  Crowley.

Dean’s heart was about to pound out of his chest as he helped wrestle the angry sleeping bag out of the car. 

It was loud, clumsy and exhausting carrying Crowley down into the dungeon where they unzipped and unrolled him into the center of the demon trap like an evil sub sandwich.  The demon lay for a moment, blinking stupidly at the three hunters.  As he opened his mouth, Dean immediately dropping to one knee and punching him in the temple, knocking him out. 

Panting, Garth stood with his hands on his hips.  “You couldn’t have done that first?”

Standing, Dean’s tongue poked out to swipe his bottom lip, “Where’s the fun in that?  I gotta hand it to you man, that was the angriest burrito I’ve ever seen.”

Garth smiled up at the elder Winchester before they all sprang into action. 

They dragged the unconscious Crowley into a chair and shackled him to the armrests.  Positioned in the center of the demon trap with the demon trapped cuffs. 

Sam’s massive hand dropped onto Garth’s shoulder, causing the smaller hunter to jump and yelp.  “Damn Sam!”

Sam huffed a laugh.  “Sorry.  I just want to say thank you for this.  I don’t know how you did it.”

“Yeah,” Dean approached, hand outstretched, “how DID you manage this?”  Dean suddenly was wrapped up in a Garth hug.  He rolled his eyes at his smirking brother. 

“Like I said, you’re not the only one with powerful friends.”

“But we’ve been calling, checking in,” Dean raised his eyebrows, studying Garth, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Dean,” Sam began. 

“We didn’t want to get your hopes up.”  Garth replied quietly.  “Hey, is Y/N up?  I’d like to see her.”

“Shh!” Dean grabbed Garth and pulled him to the door.  “We don’t want dickface knowing she’s here.  She’s in her room but she might be sleeping.  You can see her later.”

“Maybe you should go on upstairs.”  Sam offered.  “Run interference in case she does come out?  I told her what’s going on and she said she wouldn’t come down here.  She was pretty exhausted when I told her.”

“I’ll be upstairs if you need me.  Oh!  One more thing.”  He turned to Dean, “I am not only the President of the Hunter Care Network, Inc. I am also the gift that keeps on giving.”  He reached behind him and pulled something wrapped tightly in canvas from his belt.  He handed it to Dean.  “Castiel said that he knew you’d find a “righteous” use for this.”

Dean’s brows furrowed as he unwrapped the shiny item. 

“That’s an Angel Blade.”  Sam decreed in awe. 

Dean pursed his lips as he clutched the blade tightly.  “It’s his blade.  Castiel.”  He said grimly.  “Cas was the one that helped you?”

Garth nodded.  “Couldn’t keep him away,” he said with a smile as he turned and hurried back into the hallway.  “Yell if you need me!” 

 

When Crowley came to, he was met by two cross-armed, angry, woodland creatures.  He tried to move but immediately discovered his restraints.  He sighed.  “Moose.  Squirrel,” he replied tiredly.  “So sorry I never called you back.”

“Don’t worry, there isn’t much to say at this point.”  Dean deadpanned.  “I’m wondering if you’d be willing to tell us how you found Y/N again.”

  “Oh I’m sure you’d like to know.  But I think it might be above your pay grade.”  The demon leaned back in the chair, managing to look perfectly comfortable. 

Sam sighed, “But why, why her?”

“Why do you think, you morons? I want her!”  Crowley suddenly spat tugging helplessly at the chains.  “All that untapped power just waiting to be used.  She wasn’t using it!  But oh the things I could!” 

“But what you did to her, not just the assault.  But how you kept pulling that power out of her.  That was…”

“Was what, Moose?”  Crowley interrupted.  “Cruel?  Mean?  I’m the BLOODY KING OF HELL!!”  He suddenly shouted.  “It’s what I FUCKING DO!”  His face was red with fury. 

“Keep it down!” Dean warned from his place in the doorway. 

“Why?  You entertaining up there?”  Then the demon’s eyes widened with understanding.  She’s here, isn’t she?”  His eyes glowed with malice, and, something else that Dean was NOT happy to see, lust.  “You should bring her down to see me.  Maybe she’d like to sit in my lap.  Again.”

Dean lunged.  And while he repeatedly punched the demon in the face, Sam counted to 10.  Twice.  Then leaned in, pulling his brother back by the collar.

“Way to step in Moose.”  Crowley spat blood onto the floor.  One eye was already swelling shut.  Sam had to admit, it was a good look for the little scumbag.   

“Sam, give me one good reason why we should let him live.”  Dean growled from behind him. 

“Yeah, uh, Dean,” he turned to his brother and then stepped aside.  “I really don’t think that I have one.”  He noted the shift in his brother’s eyes as he realized he was about to get exactly what he wanted since Y/N first told her story.  He turned back to Crowley.  “Nothing changes.  Here we are again with the banter and the next words out of your mouth are going to be some shitty deal that is guaranteed to go south.  And we always pay for it in blood.  I’m done.”

“So am I.”  Dean chimed in. 

Crowley was noticeably paler. Dean stood at his full height, Angel Blade in hand.  He spun it once.  Sam picked up the Demon Blade.  “Now boys…”  Crowley began.  “There has to be something that I have to offer to avoid this nastiness.  And really, I never touched her, this time.  No one did!  I mean yes, there was some slight cutting—“

This time it was Sam’s fist that stopped Crowley’s speech.  “SOME?!?!  You had a SPELL CARVED ONTO HER BODY!!!”  He shouted. 

“But I specified to my men that no sexytime was to take place!  And it’s not like she’s not up there perfectly healed!  Better than new!”  Crowley cooed, blood flowing freely from his nose.  “Ugh,” he looked down at himself.  “I just had this cleaned.  It’s Armani, you know.”

“We have everything we need.”  Dean said darkly.  “We can handle whomever crawls up to take your place.  You’ve run your arc in our story.  And in hers.”  Dean approached, blade raised.  His brother beside him.

“Kiss her goodbye for me?”

 

The brothers returned to the kitchen to find Garth with a brightly colored and oversized chef’s hat complete with matching apron making…something in a large stock-pot.

“What are you doing?  Where did you get that hat?”  Dean asked.

“Where did you get that…cauldron?”  Sam asked coming to stand beside his brother. 

“Today is a day of celebration, so I’m making a pot of “Garth’s super-secret Gumbo!” he proclaimed proudly.  “One of Y/N’s favorites.” 

Dean nodded and shrugged, passing by on his way to the fridge to grab two beers, tossing one to his brother. 

“It is over, right?”  Garth and the hat turned to the older Winchester who was subtly trying to see inside the pot. 

“Yup.”  Sam said with surety as he leaned in the doorway.  “I’m gonna go tell Y/N.”  He pushed off the door.

“Let her see the body.”  Garth said, turning back to the stove.

The only sound was the sound of bubbling from the pot as the brothers looked at him. 

“Let her see.  She’ll believe you, sure.  But let her see.  Show her the proof, show her it’s over.”  He nodded, tossing a bowl of something red into the pot.  It made a hissing sound. 

The brothers communicated silently for a moment, both nodding at the same time.  “I’ll go get her.  Thanks Garth.”  Sam said and disappeared down the hallway.

“So…what’s in here?”  Dean asked cautiously, leaning over the pot and trying not to let Garth find out how his mouth was watering at the delicious scent rapidly filling the kitchen. 

“What part of “super-secret” is escaping you?”  Garth placed a lid over the pot.  “Idjit.”  He said fondly.  

Before Dean could reply, his stomach betrayed him with a bear-like growl.

“AH!”  Garth exclaimed happily.  “You’re gonna love it!  Where do y’all keep the bowls?”

 

The three stood before the empty shell of Crowley.  The two gaping stab wounds in his chest still oozing black goo.  His eyes were burned out and black.   

“It’s over?”  She glanced from one brother to the other.  “He’s really gone?”

“Yeah.”  Dean said as Sam nodded.  “We made sure.  We stood here and made sure.”

“You can stab him again if you like.”  Sam said, offering her the Demon Blade.

She shook her head.  “No need.  This is your area.  I’m just a healer.”

“You’re “just” nothing.”  Dean said quietly.

“But you are free.”  Sam said, realizing that now she had no reason to hide in the bunker anymore.  She clearly missed her home and would probably return.  Out of their arms, and in time, possibly their lives.  His heart hurt at the thought.   

Dean turned to face her, wrapping an arm around her waist.  “You’re free to roam the world now.  Like we promised.  No more heavy wardings, no more hiding.”

Sam turned too.  “You can go home.”  Dean’s eyes snapped to his and he could see Dean realize what Sam just had. 

She smiled at that, still staring at the corpse.  “Home.”  Her voice was far-away.  Her eyes darted around, then she took a step towards the body, away from Dean, and turned her back on it to face the Winchesters.  “Do I _have_ to roam?”

Dean was puzzled, “What do you mean?”

“Do I have to leave?”  She looked from one to the other.  “Do I have to leave this place?  Do I have to leave you?”

Sam raised his eyebrows, “Well, of course not.  I’m sure I speak for Dean as well when I say that we don’t want you to leave.  But, Y/N what do you want to do?”

Her response was instant.  “I’m already home.  I want to stay with you.”

“Then, in that case, welcome home.”  Dean grinned, stepping forward to take her into his arms.  Sam stepping forward to embrace them both.

“But we need to get my bed.”  Her voice was muffled by Winchester. 

“Oh you bet your perfect ass we’re getting that bed.”  Dean promised, tipping her chin up and kissing her.

After a moment, Sam elbowed his brother.  “Greedy.”  He grunted as she pulled back, smiling and turned to touch her lips to his. 

Things were about to advance when they were all shocked by Garth’s bellowing voice.  “GUMBO UP!!!”

“Ooo!  Gumbo!”  She ducked out of their arms and ran up the stairs.

“Thank God she’s real.”  Sam said with a smile, following her.  “You coming?”

“One minute.”  Dean hung back, watching the corpse.    

He sighed in the silence.  “I can’t wait to turn you into ash, you sonofabitch.”  Dean growled softly.  “But I guess I should thank you.”  He shoved his hands in his pockets and began circling the body.  “Without you, we wouldn’t have Y/N.  And she’s worth heaven and hell and everything in between to me.”  He stopped and bristled as he heard the flutter of wings behind him. 

Eventually, he turned to find Castiel standing beside him.  “I guess I should thank you too.”  He turned back to the body.  “Is he really gone?”

Castiel nodded.  “Yes.”

He held up the Angel Blade, still oozing.  “Was this your version of an apology?”

“I don’t feel like I was in any way…” a sigh, “My words and actions caused you pain.  Caused you to be very angry at me.  That was an effect I did not intend.  And I very much regret it.  So, yes.”

“Thank you,” Dean finally turned away from the former King and smirked at his friend. 

Castiel nodded, relief obvious on his face.  “Your lover is now safe?”

“She is.”  He couldn’t keep the smile away as he answered.  Then turning, he headed towards the stairs.  “You should come up with us.  Garth made, “gumbo” and I don’t know if Y/N’s healing power will be enough to save us the indigestion.  We might need some divine intervention.”

“I don’t know that I would be welcome.”  Cas replied, uncertainty in his voice.

“You will be.  You are.  Please.  I think he put battery acid in it.”   He reached the doorway and turned back.  “For humanity’s sake.”

Cas followed.  


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just had this rattling around in my head. I had to get it out. THIS IS EXTREMELY STUPID FLUFF. But I had to. I HAD TO. Please, please forgive me.

                A year later, she was puttering around in the bunker kitchen trying to figure out what to make for dinner when she heard the telltale clang of the bunker door.  “Damage report!” she hollered, as had become her habit.  It had been only an overnight hunt.  One that they didn’t feel she needed to come along.  “Gives you a break from us.”  Dean had said while kissing the tip of her nose. 

                She absently reached for a towel, wiping her hands as she listened for either panic or calm. 

                She was greeted by silence.

                She waited a moment, then her heart started to pound.  They always answered.  Always.  Even if it was the sound of duffel bags being thrown down the stairs.  Not good.  She grabbed her gun from the corner of the counter and rushed out.  She ran through the library, skidding to a comical stop at the few steps to the war room. 

                In the middle of the war room, were two idiots.  Her idiots.  Side-by-side, dressed in matching black tuxedoes, each on one knee.  They were mirror images of each other.  Dean, on her left, held a perfect bouquet of red roses in his right hand.  Next to him, to her right, Sam held another stunning bouquet.  Except his were white.     

                Dean cleared his throat awkwardly and took a deep breath.  “Y/N.”  He paused, took another deep breath, “Y/N, I know that this, our relationship is unique.  But since that first moment, you’ve brought a missing piece into our lives that I can’t imagine living without.  Ever.”

                She came down the steps and moved slowly towards them. 

                Dean glanced at Sam who was starting to sweat.  Similarly, Sam cleared his throat, “This past year has been one of the best of my life.  And Dean and I have been trying to find a way to show you how much we need you.  How much we love you.”

                In tandem, the brothers reached out their empty hands, that weren’t so empty.  Each brother held a simple silver band with a clear solitary stone.

                “And trying to figure out how to show you how much we want you to be ours, for the rest of all of our lives.”  Dean finished as she approached, barely able to see as the tears filled her eyes. 

                “Please.”  Sam finished. 

                She rushed about as much as she fell forward and dropped to her knees before them.  “Yes.”  She managed to gasp. 

                Sam’s shoulders immediately relaxed with relief, while Dean let out a whoop that would make any cowboy jealous.  They reached out to place the rings on her finger.  The two bands nestled together with two flawless diamonds.   The rings fit together perfectly. 

                Just like they did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because in my universe, the Winchesters get a happy ending.   
> Thank you so much for reading Hunter Care Network. Incidentally, this is my first full series that I ACTUALLY finished.   
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
